Nature's Symphony
by Wendbria
Summary: The Winx are having fun singing. But when they learn that they have to win a competition to get the contract, can they do it? To make things worse, Helia breaks up with Flora out of nowhere. She has a plan to use it to her advantage.
1. The Troubles Begin

**Note: In my story Nabu is alive.**

The Winx Club had defeated the Fairy Hunters and were having the time of their lives in Gardenia. They were about to get a record deal and their boyfriends were able to get some time off to hang with them. The record deal was not set in stone so they were still working at Love&Pet and singing at the Frutti Music Bar.

"Okay girls you ready to practice our next song?" Musa was setting up the microphone stand.

"Yeah sounds good to me. Just let me get a drink real quick. Boys, one strawberry smoothie please." Stella waved them over.

"As you wish your majesty." Brandon bowed dramatically, making the girls laugh. He went to grab the smoothie. Once Stella was ready the Winx started their latest song for the crowd.

_(That's What Girls Do by No Secrets)_

_**Stella: **__You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah_

_You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear_

_**Musa**__: You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing_

_You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

_**All:**__ That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_**Bloom**__: You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah_

_You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah_

_You want some kind explanation I can give_

_**Layla**__: It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through to you..._

_**All:**__ That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_**Tecna:**__ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?_

_**Flora**__: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun._

_**Stella**__: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing_

_To me it's nothing new::_

_**Bloom**__: That's what girls..._

_**Musa**__: That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_**Layla**__: That's what girls..._

_**All:**__ That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_Girls._

_**Stella**__: You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah. _

The girls finished and the crowd gave them a standing ovation. Jason walked up to the girls when they were all drinking smoothies at the bar. "That was wonderful girls. I am extremely impressed."

"Thanks Jason." Musa blushed. Even though Jason was married now, she still had a tiny crush on him. Of course nothing like the love she has for Riven.

"But sadly I have some bad news. You see the music company only has room for one band. And, you see, there is another band that has a lot of potential like you girls."

"Who are they?"

"They are a band of all guys and they call themselves King of Aces."

"I have never heard of them." Stella said.

"Well they are just as good as you girls. So decide who gets the recording contract, we will be holding a competition. The competition will consist of multiple contests over a span of two weeks. It will be open to not just you and the other band, but to anyone. The band with the most votes from the audience will win. Good Luck girls." Jason walked away.

"I can't believe it. We are this close, yet so far away." Musa was about to cry.

Flora went over to console her. "Don't worry Musa. We will when, trust me. With your voice, music, and pure talent. There is no way we will lose."

Musa smiled at her. "You are totally right."

"Now we better get going home. Who knows what the pets did this time."

**At Red Fountain…**

All the boys were walking down to Saladin's office.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wants to talk about?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't another mission. We really need a break." Sky said.

They all entered Saladin's office.

"Well hello boys."

"Sir." They all stood in attention.

"No need for the formality." The boys went to sit in the chairs. "I will just get to the point…I have another mission." All of them let out a loud sigh. "I know, I am truly sorry, but this is urgent. You see we have suspicions that a man named Valadon is planning to raise an army to attack and take over Earth."

"What do we need to do?" Nabu asked.

"Apparently Valadon has a teenage daughter. We believe she is on earth to gather information for her father."

"That still doesn't explain what we have to do with it." Timmy mentioned.

"She is single."

All the boys looked at each other. They knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh no, we all have girlfriends." Sky said.

"I know, but I am afraid that this is more important."

"How do you even know if she will want to date any of us anyways." Riven pointed out.

"We have been watching her for some time now. And she has a type. She likes the sensitive, artsy type of guy."

All the boys looked over at Helia. He had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Helia but you will need to break up with Flora."

"I…I can't…I won't."

"You can and you will. This is for the future of earth. Once the mission is over then you can be with Flora again."

"Can I tell her the mission?"

"No. This is top secret. That means that none of you can tell any of the girls. You understand?"

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison.

"Once again I am truly sorry my nephew, but it will be only for a little time."

Helia could not respond. He just looked down. How could he break up with Flora? He loved her.

**I have another story going on right now also (Masquerade of the Heart) I'm going to try my best to keep up with both stories and update regularly.**


	2. Preparations

"Hey girls you go up and rest. I'll close the shop."

"Are you sure Flora?"

"Yeah totally Layla. You guys go and start working on a new song for the competition."

"Okay thanks." Musa and the rest of the girls went upstairs to their apartment.

Flora started putting everything away when she heard her phone ring. She saw that it was Helia.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"Are you okay you sound upset?"

"Wait…what? You are breaking up with me. But why?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Fine, never talk to me again." Flora hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

Everyone looked, surprised that Flora had finished up so quickly. Then they saw the tears.

"What's wrong Flora?" Layla asked.

"Helia just broke up with me on the phone."

The girls gasped.

"Are you sure? Helia loves you." Tecna asked.

"I'm sure. I just need to be alone for awhile." Flora walked to her room and shut the door.

The rest of the girls looked at each other. Stella was the first to say anything. "I'm calling Brandon. There has to be a reason for this." She pulled out her phone. "Hey Brandon."

"Hey Sunshine, what's up?"

"Helia just broke up with Flora. Do you know why?"

On the other side Brandon had a worried look on his face. He knew why but he knew that he wasn't allowed to tell Stella. "Actually I don't. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Alright well I was just wondering. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

Stella hung up the phone. "He says he doesn't know."

"Well we have to do something?" Bloom said.

"I think we should just leave her alone. When Riven and I broke up, all I wanted was to be alone for a while."

Grudgingly the others agreed and went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Little did they know that Flora was at her desk, working on something.

**At the Boy's Apartment…**

Helia put his phone on the table and his head in his heads. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Don't worry man. It will work out eventually." Riven said.

"I'm not so sure. She sounded pretty upset."

Brandon walked in with his phone in his hand. "Stella just called me asking why Helia broke up with Flora."

"You didn't tell her about the mission did you?" Timmy asked.

"No of course not. I said I had no idea why. Man, I totally hate lying to the girls. The last time we didn't tell them about our mission they were so pissed."

"I know, but we need to follow orders. So Helia what are you going to do now?" Sky and everyone looked at him.

"Well I will eveuntually have to find this girl and get to know her. Then ask her out." Helia shivered at the idea of being with someone that wasn't Flora."

"Well from what I read in the mission file, her name is Jaclyn. Here's a picture of her." Timmy handed it to Helia, all the guys gathered around him.

Jaclyn had pale skin and long black hair. She had red on the tips of her hair. She had gold eyes. In the picture she was wearing a black miniskirt, an off the shoulder red top, and red wedges that wrapped around to her knees.

"Well look at it this way Helia, at least she is easy on the eyes. You could have been assigned to a total dog."

"RIVEN!" The boys yelled.

"What? I'm just saying."

Helia stood up and headed to his room.

"Hey man, I was just kidding."

"It's not you Riven. I just want to be by myself right now." Helia went to his desk and started to write.

**Love&Pet…**

The next morning all the girls were in the kitchen having breakfast. It was the first night of the performance and they were all pretty nervous.

Flora walked in and grabbed a muffin from the table. "Good Morning!"

"Um…good morning Flora." They all looked at her with worried looks.

Flora noticed. "I'm fine girls. I realized that there is no point in thinking about it. Helia and I are over. End of story."

"Are you sure Flora? We all know how much you love him." Layla asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Actually I have something I want to show you guys." She pulled out sheets of paper. "I wrote a song yesterday. I was hoping we could sing it in the contest tonight."

She handed it to Musa first. She looked over it for a bit. "Wow this is really good Flora. But are you sure? These words are pretty strong?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay well then I want you to sing it. You wrote it, you sing it."

"Um…alright I guess."

The girls went down to get ready to open Love&Pet.

**With the boys…**

"Look there she is." Nabu pointed to a table in the food court of the mall.

"Well we found her, but how am I going to get her to notice me. I can't just go up to her and say 'hey, I know about your father. Wanna date?'"

"Actually I have an idea. Just stay here." Nabu went over to Jaclyn.

Helia watched, he couldn't hear them but he saw Nabu point to him and Jaclyn smiled. Nabu walked back to Helia.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that you thought she was cute. Then I invited her to the Frutti Music Bar."

"Now why would she want to do that?"

"Because I told her that our band would be playing there."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, what girl can resist a musician." Nabu smiled, proud of his plan.

"One problem. None of us can play any instruments."

"No problem. I'll just put a spell on the instruments like last time."

"Um…okay. I am only going along with this because of the mission. But you will be the one to tell the guys."

"No problem."

Helia was now even more nervous then before. He didn't know how he was going to pull this off, especially with Flora in the contest as well.

"Oh and by the way Helia, we will need you to write a song for tonight."

"Great…just great."


	3. The Competition Begins

**Frutti Music Bar…**

The place was packed. Tons of people had come to see the bands. The girls were the first ones up and they were all nervous.

"There are a lot of people here. I'm not sure I can do this." Flora looked out at the crowd. That's when she made eye contact with Helia. He and the rest of the guys were passing out drinks. The look in his eye seemed odd to Flora. They did not have the look of someone who wanted to break up they had a look of love. Flora shook it off. It was only her imagination.

"Yes you can Flora. Just remember the feeling you had when you wrote it." Musa encouraged.

Flora took a deep breath. Musa was right. She could do this.

"Wait!"

"What is it Stella?"

"Well since you will be lead singer tonight you should have a special outfit." Stella waved her hand and changed Flora's usual band outfit.

Flora was now wearing ripped, light blue skinny jeans, a studded belt, black cowgirl boots, a bunch of leather bracelets, and a black sleeveless midriff top wit a pink rose on it.

"Very rocker. I like it." Layla said when she saw the outfit.

Flora smiled. This was very unlike her usual looks. Just what she wanted to show that she had moved on from Helia.

Then Roxy walked up to the girls. "Hey guys I just came to wish you good luck. And Flora I'm so sorry about Helia."

"It's okay Roxy."

"And now our first band of the night, let me introduce…. THE WINX!"

The girls all ran up on stage and took their places. Helia looked at Flora and was absolutely stunned. She looked amazing.

"I would like to dedicate this to someone who gave me great inspiration." Flora said into the mic.

_(Stronger by Britney Spears)_

_Ooh hey, yeah _

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm…_

_[Chorus:]_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

Helia knew that the song was about his recent break up with her. He now felt even lower then before.

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_

'_Cause now I'm…_

_[CHORUS:]_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_Come on, now_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't need nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own now_

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

_Here I go, Here I go, Here I go, alright, here I go, here I go_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm, I'm stronger _

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm, I'm stronger _

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm, I'm stronger _

The crowd went wild. The girls ran off the stage.

"Wow that was awesome. The crowd just ate it up. Good job Flora."

"Thanks Bloom." Flora smiled.

"That was quite a song." Everyone turned around and saw a guy talking to them. He was tall and had shaggy brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had deep green eyes. He was wearing a tight black v-neck t-shirt and jeans. "Hi, let me introduce myself, my name is Hunter and this is my band." He pointed to a group of guys behind him.

"Oh hi, my name is Flora. These are my friends; Bloom, Stella, Layla, Roxy, Tecna, and Musa."

"Well tell me Flora did you write that song?'

"Ah…yeah I did."

"Was it from a recent experience?" Flora blushed. She did not want to tell this Hunter guy how recent it really was. "It's cool you don't have to tell me. I just have to say you have a lot of talent."

"And now our next band let me introduce…KING OF ACES!"

"Well that's us. Good luck with your next song." But before Hunter left he gave Flora a wink.

"I can't believe it. That cutie is our main competiton." Stella exclaimed.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think he was flirting with our Flora." Layla nudged Flora making her blush once again.

"Oh please. He was not. And besides its way to soon. Helia and I only broke up yesterday."

"Hey guys be quiet they are about to sing." Musa motioned the girls to come and listen with her.

_(Secret Valentine by We the Kings)_

_Soft kiss and wine _

_What a pretty friend of mine _

_We're finally intertwined _

_Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive _

_Tonight_

_Secret valentine _

_[Chorus:] We'll write a song _

_That turns out the lights _

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside _

_Don't waste your time _

_Speed up your breathing _

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's for nothing at all _

_Lay down, be still _

_Don't worry talk they will _

_I'll be loving you until _

_Morning's first light _

_Breaks tomorrow _

_I'll take care of you tonight _

_Secret Valentine_

_[Chorus:] _

_We'll write a song _

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time _

_Speed up your breathing _

_Just close your eyes _

_We'll hope it's for nothing at all _

_When guilt fills your head _

_Brush off rise up from the dead _

_This is the moment that we will come alive _

_Brace yourself for love _

_Sweet love, secret love_

_[Chorus:] _

_We'll write a song that turns out the lights _

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside _

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's for nothing at all (We'll write a song) _

_That turn's out the lights _

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time _

_Speed up your breathing _

_Just close your eyes _

_We'll hope it's for nothing at all _

_Nothing at all_

The song ended and once again the crowd went wild.

"Wow Jason wasn't kidding. Those guys are really good." Musa said as she watched the guys walk off stage.

"Well they are good, but we are better." Layla said.

"Alright for our last performance we have….THE SPECIALISTS!"

"WHAT?" All the girls yelled at once. They watched as the boys all came up on stage.

Riven walked up to the mic. "This song was written by our very own Helia."

"Hey Flora I didn't know Helia wrote songs." Tecna said.

"I didn't either."

"It makes sense, he writes poetry after all."

"Tecna be quiet I want to hear Riven."

_(One in a Million by Run Kid Run)_

_To my surprise I found my daylight_

_In summer skies yeah whoa_

_Colors came out in waves_

_When I first saw your face shine through_

_A spotlight fell that day_

_I'll make this loud so you can hear me say_

_Hey there one in a million_

_I feel alive as our love it collides_

_You put life into motion_

_You've got me spinning_

_Your spinning me out of control_

"Hey Flora I think Helia wrote this when he was thinking of you."

"Yeah right Bloom. If that was true then why would he break up with me?"

But Flora couldn't help what wonder if she was right.

_Girl dream big_

_We'll do it all_

_When the city calls_

_Hand in hand this is love_

_Buildings tower over us_

_Your a queen won't you dance won't you sing_

_Your melody (your melody)_

_Smile for the best days exist_

_I'm the luckiest your the reason for this_

_Hey there one in a million_

_I feel alive as our love it collides_

_You put life into motion_

_You've got me spinning_

_Your spinning me out of control_

_As my life explodes_

_You've got me hanging on i'm hanging on_

_I'm out of control as my life explodes_

_You've got me hanging on forever_

_We're hanging on together_

_We're hanging on forever_

_Hey there one in a million_

_Hey there one in a million_

_One in a million_

_Life's in motion_

_You've got me spinning_

_As our world's collide_

_Hey there one in a million_

_I feel alive as our love it collides_

_You put life into motion_

_You've got me spinning_

_Your spinning me out of control._

_I'm outta of control _

_Hey there one in a million_

The boys finish their song and the crowd is there loudest yet.

"Wow they really loved Helia's song." Musa watched as the crowd was still clapping.

"Come on I think we need to go talk to them." Stella started marching over to the boys.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here."

"You sure Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah I'm positive."

Flora watched as they went to talk to their boyfriends. She stood on the other side of the stage…alone.


	4. Dating Disaster

Flora watched the boys give their girlfriends flowers. She sighed. She knew that if her and Helia were still together, he would give her a bouquet of flowers and kiss her. Helia caught her eye and smiled. Her natural reaction was to smile back, but it instantly went to a frown. Flora watched as some girl with long black hair with red tips came up to talk to Helia. Flora was heartbroken, how could he heal so quickly? Did their relationship mean anything to him? Was it even love?

"I'm guessing he's the inspiration?"

Flora jolted. "Oh hey Hunter. I did not see you there."

Hunter gave her a dashing smile. "It's cool. You were in your own world. So I was asking was he the inspiration for your song tonight?"

"Yeah, actually he was. He really broke my heart."

"Don't worry, you will find a guy who will be able to put the pieces back together."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, great job out there. You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you, so do you. Maybe we can do a duet sometime. Well good night Flora. See you tomorrow for the next contest." Flora watched as Hunter walked away.

Meanwhile, Helia was trying to pay attention to Jaclyn, but he kept glancing at Flora. "Who is that guy? And why was he talking to my Flora?" He thought.

"Hey Helia you there?"

Helia came back to reality. "Oh yeah, sorry. You were saying Jaclyn?"

"I was saying how amazing your song was. Was there someone in particular you thought of when you wrote that?"

"Oh no, I just thought of it out of nowhere." Actually Helia was thinking of Flora, but he wasn't going to tell Jaclyn that.

"Okay, well maybe you were just foreseeing the near future." She took a step closer to Helia.

He was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, buy he needed to do this for the mission. The sooner the mission was over. The sooner he could go back to Flora. "Well I was thinking, hoping, you would hang out with me sometime?"

"Sure, I would love to. How about tomorrow at the mall?"

"Sounds good."

"See you then." Jaclyn then left. Leaving Helia with the death glares of six girls.

Helia looked to his friends for some help but they had the same scared expression on their faces as he did.

"How dare you?" Stella yelled. "You just broke up with Flora yesterday and you are already asking another girl out."

"What kind of guy are you?" Layla looked like she was about to punch him.

"I thought you loved Flora, but apparently not." Musa looked like she was going to join Layla in the beat down.

"I'm sorry girls. It's not what it looks like. I still love Flora. I really do."

"LIAR!"

Everyone turned around and saw Flora standing there.

"Flora…"

Flora put her hand to Helia. "Don't even say anything Helia. I have heard enough. You go and have fun with you new girlfriend. I can see that what we had was nothing to you." Flora ran off stage, Helia could see that she was crying. His heart was once broken was now in shatters. The girls ran after her, giving Helia one more glare before leaving.

"Thanks for the back up guys."

"Sorry dude. But did you see the look on Layla's face. I wasn't going to mess with that." Nabu defended.

Helia just sighed. This was going to be the hardest mission in his entire life. "Come on guys, its time to go home." Helia already have an idea for the group's next song.

**Love&Pet…**

"Flora do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay. But thanks Musa. I just want to be by myself. I have another idea for a song." Flora went to her room once again and shut the door.

**With the boys…**

It was the next day and all the guys were with Helia at the mall.

"Okay, Helia you hang with Jaclyn and we will keep watch." Sky said.

"Um..ok."

"Oh and take these." Brandon gave Helia a bunch of flowers.

"Are the flowers really necessary?"

"Yes they are. We want you to make a good impression."

Helia sighed and walked over to where Jaclyn was sitting.

"Hey Jaclyn."

"Hi Helia! Are those flowers for me?"

"Ah…yeah." Helia gave her the flowers, not really trying hard. But out of the corner he saw the others signaling him to keep going. "They reminded me of you."

"Oh that's so sweet. Do you want to walk around the mall?"

"Sure that sounds good." Helia held out his hand to help her up. This was going to be a long afternoon he thought.

The boys came back to their apartment later to get ready for the competition.

"So did you find out anything from Jaclyn?" Timmy asked.

"No not really. I found out she likes music. She has a pet snake. And that she has a father who is high in power. That's about it."

"Well at least you found out something about her dad. So it wasn't a total waste." Nabu put in.

"I guess."

"So when are you hanging with her again?" Sky asked.

"Actually I invited her to hang with us tonight at the Frutti Music Bar."

"Why would you do that?" Brandon yelled.

"Well I didn't get much out of her. Maybe one of you guys can."

"I guess that's a good idea, but man Stella will not be happy."

"She won't be the only one." Helia just fell back in his chair. He had never wanted to be done with a mission as bad as now.

**Sorry this one is so short. The next chapter will be longer.**

**And if anyone has an idea for a good song for the Specialists to sing let me know. i need some ideas for their next couple of songs. Thanks **


	5. Two Bouquets

**Frutti Music Bar…**

"So are you guys ready for round two?" Roxy asked them as she handed them their smoothies.

"Yeah I think so. Flora wrote another amazing song." Layla said before drinking.

"That's great. Flora I never knew that you liked to write songs."

"Actually this is my first time. I'm just writing how I feel. They just so happen to fit well into songs."

Roxy gave her a comforting smile. She knew that those feelings were coming from Flora's break up with Helia.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce the first band of the evening…THE SPECIALISTS!"

The crowd went wild as the boys walked up on stage. Flora kept her eyes on Helia. He was also staring at Flora.

"This song is another original from my man Helia."

_(Candle by White Tie Affair)_

_I took a ride on a February morning, _

_Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning, _

_I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired, _

_My baby's flying off the edge of the road, _

_She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note", _

_That left me all alone, _

_But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me what's wrong, _

_I'd be lying if I told you, _

_Losing you was something I could handle, _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me how long, _

_All this darkness will surround you, _

_Cuz I'm burning for you, _

_Burning like a candle _

_Seven days since I've seen your face, _

_Seven nights I have laid to waste, _

_I'm burning out now, _

_I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired, _

_I know we're hanging at the end of the road, _

_We've flown too high, make a swarm too low, _

_I heard a screaming out loud, _

_I heard a screaming out loud _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me what's wrong, _

_I'd be lying if I told you, _

_Losing you was something I could handle, _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me how long, _

_All this darkness will surround you, _

_Cuz I'm burning for you, _

_Burning like a candle _

_Think, _

_All the things that you say, _

_What are the things that you mean, _

_What are the things that you say to me, _

_Cuz your tradgedy, _

_A queen for his majesty, _

_All this blasphemy_

_Your kingdom is crumbling, _

_You're a tradgedy, _

_A queen for his majesty, _

_All this blasphemy_

_Your kingdom is crumbling, _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me what's wrong, _

_I'd be lying if I told you, _

_Losing you was something I could handle, _

_Somebody turn the lights on, _

_Somebody tell me how long, _

_All this darkness will surround you, _

_Cuz I'm burning for you, _

_Burning like a candle _

_Burning for you, _

_Burning like a candle, _

_Burning for you, _

_Burning like a candle_

The song finished and once again the crowd went wild.

"I can't believe how much the crowd loves them. They must really love Helia's song." Musa said a little worried.

"It's okay Musa. We have Flora." Layla put her arm around Flora.

"Weren't The Specialists amazing. What a song. Now for the next band, I give you KING OF ACES!"

Hunter and his band came out on stage, waving to the crowd. Hunter caught Flora's eye and winked at her. The Winx saw it and all stared at Flora making her blush.

_(Love like Woe by The Ready Set)_

_(J-J-J-JR)_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment,_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!_

King of Aces walked off stage. The crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"They were good also. This is going to be really tough." Tecna said.

"Hey Flora was it me or did Hunter just wink at you?" Stella asked.

Flora blushed. "Um…I don't know…maybe." She had to distract the girls before they asked any more questions. "Guys, I think we should go get ready. We are up next."

"Holy shit, you're right. Come on guys we need to go backstage." Musa ran ahead of the girls.

"Time for our last act of the night…THE WINX!"

The girls were about to walk on stage.

"Wait Flora. I need to change your outfit again." Stella waved her hand changing Flora's clothes.

Flora looked and saw that Stella put her in a white gown. It was strapless and came down mid thigh in the front. But in the back the gown flowed down to the floor. When she walked the gown flew around her.

"This is absolutely stunning Stella." Flora twirled around, letting the gown move.

"Yeah I know. Now go at get them."

The stage was all black except a spotlight on Flora. When she walked out in her white gown she heard the crowd gasp. She smiled she knew she looked good. She went to stand at the mic and looked out. She saw all the boys at a table, and next to Helia was the girl he was talking to the other night. All the nervousness left her when she saw them.

"I would like to thank my special friend for giving me inspiration for another song."

Helia watched Flora with his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning in the white gown.

_(Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch)_

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

Helia put his head down in shame. When he heard three years, he knew exactly that the song was for him.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star _

The song ended and the spotlight faded on Flora with her head bowed. The crowd could not see but a single tear dropped to the floor. The girls all ran off stage. Engulfing Flora in a giant hug.

"That was amazing Flora. The crowd could feel your pain."

"Thanks Layla."

"Excuse me." The girls turned around and saw a deliveryman standing there.

"Yes may we help you?" Bloom answered.

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Flora."

"That's me." The deliveryman handed Flora two bouquets of roses. One was pink and the other was red.

"Oh my god Flora. Two bouquets! Who are they from? Do they have a card?"

Flora looked through the pink one first, there was a card.

_My candle still burns for you._

Flora knew from the song that the boys sang that the pink roses were from Helia. Tears started to form. "What is his game? He breaks up with me, goes out with another girl, and then sends me this."

"Forget him, what does the other card say?" Layla asked.

Flora looked through the red roses and found another card.

_Hope this helps start to put the pieces of your heart_

_back together._

Flora smiled. She knew it was from Hunter from their little talk the other day after the competition.

"So…do you know who it is from?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I think it is from Hunter." Flora blushed. She almost matched the red roses.

"Oh my god. That is so sweet. He totally likes you."

"Oh Stella you don't know that."

"I have to agree with Stella on this one. Why else would he wink at you and then send you these flowers." Musa chimed.

"Maybe you guys are right. But it is still way to soon to think about other guys."

"Maybe not. If you went out with this Hunter guy then he might be able to take your mind off Helia."

"You might be right. We will see."

**Thanks to everyone who is sending me song suggestions. I'm going to keep checking up on them.**


	6. Listen to Your Heart

When the girls walked off stage the crowd gave a standing ovation.

"Wow that song was really good. I never knew she could write like that." Riven and the rest of the guys sat down.

"The song was nice, but she really needs to stop whining about her break up." All the guys looked at Jaclyn with angry expressions, especially Helia. Jaclyn didn't seem to notice. "I mean who ever broke up with her must have had a good reason. Who would want to date someone who whines all the time?"

"That's it!" Helia stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He wasn't going to let anyone talk about Flora that way.

Nabu stood up and put his hand on Helia's shoulder to calm him down. "Yeah I know man. I don't know what is taking our smoothies so long. Why don't you and I go get them at the bar ourselves." Nabu led Helia away from Jaclyn.

"I..I can't do this Nabu. I broke up with Flora for this mission even though it's the last thing I want to do. But now she is talking trash about her. That is the final straw."

"Come on Helia. I know what she said was totally mess up but we need to keep going with the mission. Not just for Saladin but for everyone on planet earth."

Helia sighed and relaxed a little. "You're right. But just make sure she doesn't talk about Flora like that again."

"Deal." The two of them headed back to the table, where they saw that the girls were sitting as well. They saw Helia and gave him a glare.

"Hi Nabu!" Layla went and hugged him. "Helia." Layla barely gave him any attention.

"Hey Helia, sorry but I need to go. My dad wants me home. Can I see you tomorrow?" Jaclyn asked.

"Yeah sure. Same place and time?"

"Sure, see you then." She gave him a hug goodbye and left.

Helia tried to ignore the looks coming from the girls. "So guys…where's Flora?" He noticed she wasn't sitting at the table.

"She left and went back home. Though I don't know why you would care." Musa said turning her attention to Riven, but then she noticed Hunter in the corner of her eye. "Hey girls look its Hunter!"

"Let's go talk to him real quick. I'll be right back snookums."

All the girls ran up to Hunter, except Roxy.

"Hey Roxy why are the girls so eager to talk to that Hunter guy?" Sky watched the girls talking.

"Oh well…um…I don't know if you really want to know."

"Come on tell us."

"Well the girls want Hunter to ask Flora out."

The guys didn't respond they all just looked at Helia, "But…but…but why would they do that?"

"Well they saw how much you hurt her and they want to distract her."

Helia just looked down. He couldn't even imagine Flora with some other guy. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Do they even think Hunter is interested in Flora?" Timmy asked.

"Well yeah. Apparently he gave her a bouquet of red roses after her performance today."

Helia's head shot up at that comment. He sent Flora some pink roses, but he did not realize that she had gotten another one also. "Well I just want her to be happy."

"I know you do Helia, but can I ask why did you break up with her in the first place? From the reaction I am seeing right now you seem to still love her."

"I do still love her, more then you can imagine."

"Then why break up with her and shatter her heart?"

Roxy looked at him with kind eyes, unlike the rest of the Winx. Helia wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell Flora the truth but his uncle told him he couldn't. "I…I don't know."

Roxy just looked at him, not judging him for his actions. "Well I know that if you broke up with Flora then there has to be a good reason. I hope you two can sort it out and be together again."

"Thanks Roxy, that means a lot." And it really did. None of the other girls seem to realize how much pain this was putting him through.

"Well I have to go and help my dad with the crowd. You guys are helping out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Nabu said.

"Okay good. We need all the help we can get. This contest is bringing in a lot of business." Roxy walked back to the bar when the other girls returned with smiles on their faces.

Helia knew that what they were about to say was about Hunter and Flora, and he didn't want to hear any of it. "Hey I'm gonna go home now. I still need to write our song for tomorrow. See you later guys. And good night girls." He stood up and walked away.

"Whatever, who needs him around." Stella huffed.

"Actually we do, he is our song writer after all." Riven defended.

"Well anyways, we succeeded. Hunter totally has a thing for Flora. He says he is going to ask her out tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Stel? I mean she and Helia have only been apart for a couple of days." Brandon asked.

"So? Helia asked some other girl out so why can't Flora be with a new guy?"

"Hey, you have no idea what is going on with Helia. He is really messed up about all of this." Timmy said.

"Whatever. I just want Flora to be happy again." Stella answered.

**The Next Day…**

"Okay Helia, everything seems to be going well with you and Jaclyn. I think she might actually like you. Now you need to ask her to meet her parents." Nabu was there to help Helia while the others were working at the Frutti Music Bar.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Easy, just tell her that you want to ask her out on a real date, but you want to ask her father's permission first. Say you are old fashion."

"Why couldn't she have been interested in the magical wizard type? You seem to have a plan for everything."

Nabu laughed. "I guess I'm not lucky like you."

"Yeah, I'm soooo lucky." Helia put as much sarcasm as he possibly could into that last sentence.

"Now go get her tiger." Nabu pushed Helia towards Jaclyn.

Jaclyn saw Helia and smiled. "Hey Helia, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm great now that you are here. What would you like to do?"

"Well Jaclyn I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well, you see I would really like to ask you out on an actual date, but before that I would like to meet your father to ask for his permission as well."

"That seems a little old fashion."

"Yeah I know. That's just how I was raised. So it that okay with you?"

"Yeah I guess that would work. Actually my dad might like that idea. He's pretty old fashion also and over protective of me. How about you meet him tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect." Awesome if he could meet Jaclyn's dad soon then maybe he could finish with this mission early Helia thought.

The two of them walked around and got to know each other some more.

**At Love&Pet…**

"So Flora have you written a new song for tonight?" Bloom was stocking the sheleves in the medical area.

"Yeah I have a song. Since yesterday's song was so slow, I wanted to do something with a faster beat. Something you can dance to."

"You know I love to dance." Layla walked up to join the conversation. She had just finished putting the pets through a tough obstacle course.

"Yeah I know Layla. That's why I was thinking maybe you could do a dance routine while I was singing."

"That sounds awesome. But I have an even better idea, why don't you dance with me?"

"No way. I can't dance."

"You also said your couldn't sing and now look at you."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Well in that case I think we should close the shop early today and work on Flora's song." Bloom went to tell the other girls.

"So Flora, what's the song called?"

"It's called Listen to Your Heart."

"I like it. Another inspiration from Helia?"

"Kind of, but like what the song title says, I listened to my heart and then the words just came out."

"Well whatever your heart says, we will always support you."

"Thanks Layla. Now let's go and dance."

**At the boys' apartment…**

Helia fell onto the couch.

"So how did this date go?" Sky asked. He was watching Riven and Brandon play video games.

"It was alright. I learned some more about her father and her. But I have to say that she is a little creepy. She is all into things that are dark. Like her favorite color is black and she loves heavy metal."

"That does sound creepy. Maybe we should have made Riven ask her out. They sound perfect for each other." Brandon joked.

"Shut up man!" Riven shoved him. Everyone else just laughed.

"It's just that every minute I am with this Jaclyn girl the more I miss Flora."

"Don't worry man, it will be over soon enough." Nabu came and sat next to Helia.

"Maybe not, I mean the girls are already trying to get that Hunter guy to ask her out. By the time I am done with this mission she will have a new boyfriend." Helia put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry to change the subject, but do we have a song for tonight's competition?" Timmy asked.

Helia got up and started heading for his room, "No, but I have an idea for it."

"How do you always have an idea? I have always thought song writing to be extremely hard." Sky asked.

"It's simple really…I just listen to my heart."


	7. It's a Date

**Frutti Music Bar…**

"I can't believe how many people are here. I have never seen this place so crowded." Tecna pulled back the curtains and was watching the room filling up with people.

"Thank goodness Roxy has the boys to help her out tonight." Bloom watched with Tecna.

"Bloom, Tecna, quite. The King of Aces are about to go on."

The band walked up onstage.

Hunter went up to the mic. "I wrote this song with a certain person in mind, hope you get the message."

(Boyfriend by Big Time Rush)

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

_Have you ever had the feeling_

_You're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And it isn't anything they could've_

_Said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls_

_And this is what they said, looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a little moment_

_To find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something_

_That you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See I think got the kind of love_

_That you deserve and I heard that_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me yeah, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like "Slumdog Millionaire"_

_Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear, looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_All I really want is to be your_

_(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

The song ended and the crowd went crazy, especially the girls. The band walked backstage past the Winx.

"Hope you liked the song Flora." Hunter said as he walked by.

When the boys were out of sight all the girls were looking at Flora with huge grins on their faces. Flora was a million shades of red.

"That song was totally for you Flora. There is no doubt about it."

"Come Musa. You don't know that."

"Please, we were talking to him last night after you left and he totally has the hots for you."

"Just wait, by the end of the night he is going to ask you out." Stella exclaimed.

Over at the bar, the boys and Roxy all had concern looks on their faces.

"I'm sure the song was for some other girl Helia."

"Thanks Sky, but I highly doubt it. I guess Flora will forget about me and go out with that Hunter guy. Oh well, as long as she is happy, I will be happy." But in truth Helia felt like he was about to die.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping but shouldn't you be getting ready. You guys are next."

"Oh shit, Roxy is right. Come on guys." Riven and the rest of the guys ran for the stage.

"Next up I give you…. THE SPECIALISTS!"

The girls watched the boys walk on stage. The girls in the crowd were going wild.

"Seems like our boys have had quite an impact on the girls." Tecna said.

"Actually I think it is more of Helia's songs then anything else. They have such passion in them." Musa explained.

Flora stayed quiet. She wondered where Helia came up for the inspiration for his songs. A part of her hope that it was her.

"We are going to take it a little slow tonight with another Helia original." Riven said into the mic.

_(Because You Live by Jesse McCartney)_

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_

_'Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've givin' me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world has everything, I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

The crowd gave a standing ovation.

"That song was absolutely beautiful." Musa said.

"Yeah, it really was." Flora never took her eyes off Helia.

The boys walked off stage and came to hang with the girls.

"So what did you think?" Sky asked.

"It was amazing. I really don't know how you come up with this stuff Helia." Bloom said.

"The guys asked me the same thing yesterday. I told them its simple, I just listen to my heart."

Layla laughed. "That is such a weird coincidence, that is the title of Flora's song."

Helia looked at Flora. "Really?"

Flora blushed. "Yeah."

"Well I am sure it's a beautiful song." Helia never took his eyes off of her.

"And now for our next band…. THE WINX!"

"That's us. Wish us luck." Tecna and the rest of the girls kissed their boyfriends and ran on stage.

Flora was about to go join them when Helia grabbed her hand. An electric feeling went up her arm when they touched. "Good luck Flora." Helia kissed the top of her hand. Flora didn't know what to say. So she just nodded and went on stage to the mic.

She still had the electric feeling from Helia's touch running though her. "This song truly comes from deep within my heart."

The music started out slow with only a few lights.

_(Listen to Your Heart by DHT)_

_Listen to your heart_

_Listen to your heart_

The music picked up speed and tons of color lights came on.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Flora went and started dancing with Layla. The crowd went wild.

_Listen to your heart_

_Listen to your heart_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

"Hey Helia, maybe there is chance for you yet." Nabu said.

Helia smiled a little. If what these lyrics were saying were true and they were meant for him, maybe he did have a chance to get Flora back.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart._

The lights faded out and everyone in the crowd cheered. The girls walked off stage.

"That was awesome. Good job Flora."

"Thanks Layla. You did great also. The crowd loved your dance."

"Way to go ladies." The boys came to join them. Then the group heard the announcer.

"Well all these bands did amazing today, but for tomorrow I have a new challenge for them."

"A challenge?" Both the boys and girls said.

"The challenge will be for the bands to come up with songs that do not have to do with falling in love or breaking up. Until tomorrow."

"Oh man. That is not going to be easy. Practically all the songs have to do with love." Musa said a little nervous.

"Well technically we can sing about love as long as it's not about falling in love or breaking up." Timmy pointed out.

"I guess, but its still going to be hard."

"Sorry girls but we need to go back to work. Roxy needs our help." Sky and the rest of the guys left to waiter more tables.

"Hey Flora would you like me to write this next song?"

"No thanks Musa. I know I have been writing based off Helia and my break up but I think I can still do it. If that is okay with you?"

"Of course."

Just then Stella saw Hunter walking up to them. "Hey girls come help me think of clothes for tomorrow's performance." Stella dragged everyone but Flora away.

Flora watched them walking away. She knew exactly what they were planning. Hunter came to stand next to her, he seemed nervous.

"That was a really great song."

"Thanks." Flora was also nervous.

"So let me get this straight, you are a singer, songwriter, and a dancer?"

I'm also a fairy but Flora just thought this to herself. "Yeah I guess so."

"I knew this contest was not going to be easy, but I didn't know I was going up against a triple threat."

Flora laughed. "You can hardly call me that. I have only just started doing all of this a couple days ago."

"That makes it even worse. I have been doing this for a couple years and here you are doing amazing things with music in a couple of days."

"Well thank you Hunter. That is sweet of you to say. And also I loved you song today. It was so upbeat."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah totally. All the girls loved it."

"Well I was thinking of someone special when I wrote it."

"Really, who?" Flora was wondering who the song was for but she wasn't totally sure she was ready for the answer.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, since I first met you Flora I have been thinking about you a lot. I was kind of hoping you would go out with me."

Flora didn't know how to answer. She still was in love with Helia. She glanced over at him and saw that he was talking to that black haired girl again. "Of course. I would love to."

"Great! How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
>"That sounds good."<p>

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Hunter waved goodbye and walked over to join his friends.

Flora sighed. Talking to herself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Once again thank you to everyone who is sending me ideas for songs. If you keep sending them I will gladly listen to them. Even if I don't use the songs they still show my new artists to listen to for ideas. That is how I found both Jesse McCartney and DHT. I totally appreciate it.**


	8. Double Date

**The next morning at Love&Pet…**

"I'm so excited, I can't wait for the date with Hunter."

"But Stella, you aren't the one going on the date." Tecna pointed out while all of the other girls were laughing.

"That doesn't matter, I can still be excited for Flora."

"I think you are more excited then I am. I'm actually a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I am still in love with Helia."

"Forget him, you now have Hunter to think about. Now let's get started on your makeover." Stella started dragging Flora to the bathroom.

"By the time Stella is done with you then you will have just enough time to sing tonight." Musa yelled at them. The others were now laughing even harder.

**The Specialists' Apartment…**

"So today is the big day."

"What are you even talking about Brandon? I am just meeting Jaclyn's parents."

"Yeah, which means you get to meet this Valadon guy and see what he is up to."

"I guess. I just want to get this all over with."

"I know. Just think the sooner we succeed in the mission the sooner you can go to Flora."

"Now go get him tiger." Brandon shoved Helia out the door.

"You know, I am really getting tired of that sentence."

A little later Helia was standing in front of Jaclyn's house. It was small, nothing special, and nothing that would catch anyone's attention.

Helia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sight of a smiling Jaclyn welcomed him. "Hey Helia. You are exactly on time. My dad will like that. Follow me. "Jaclyn led the way to through the house. It was bigger then what the outside made it look. The two of them came to a double door. "This is my dad's office." She opened the door, and motioned him to sit in the large leather chair in the middle of the room. "I will be back soon. I just need to tell my dad you are here." Jaclyn left Helia alone in the room.

Helia decided that this was a good time to look for evidence. He got up from his seat and went to the oak desk. There was a stack of papers in the corner of the desk. As he was looking through them he noticed some notes on the geography of earth and different human made weapons listed on a sheet of paper. But what really caught Helia's attention was a piece a paper. On it was a list of different names with numbers next to them. With a closer inspection Helia saw that they were actually names of different planets in the magical dimension.

"These must be the planets that Valadon has gotten to support him in his cause and the numbers must be how many are supporting him." Helia whispered to himself. He was about to calculate the numbers when he heard voices coming from outside the room. He quickly put the papers back in place and went to sit in his chair.

Valadon and Jaclyn walked in.

"I am sorry for the wait. I figured a teenage boy would be late like they usually are." Valadon went and sat in his chair behind his desk and Jaclyn stood behind him.

He was not what Helia expected. He was tall and had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a fair completion and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a royal blue tie. If it were not for his uncle's knowledge he would have never guessed this man to be evil. Let alone, trying to take control of earth.

"It is totally fine, sir. I did not mind."

"Good and please don't call me sir. It makes me sound so old. You can call me Valadon. But I do give you points for the formality." Helia could see Jaclyn smiling.

"As you wish, Valadon."

"So I hear you want to ask my daughter out?"

"Yes, I have hung out with her, but I would like to ask her out formally, with your permission of course."

"Jaclyn knows that she doesn't need my permission. I trust her. But I am very happy to know that you would want my permission. More points to you son."

"Thank you."

"Now you two go have fun. And Helia…"

"Yes."

"I hope to see you around more."

Helia nodded his head in acknowledgment and led Jaclyn out for their date.

The two of them decided to go to the park instead of the mall.

**Love&Pet…**

"You look perfect." Stella took a step back to admire her work.

Flora looked in the mirror. Stella really did do a good job. She was wearing a white spagetti strapped white flower dress that came down mid thigh. A pink sash came around the waste and hung on the side. She had pink ribbon wedges to match the sash. Stella had put her hair up in a high ponytail and straightened out.

"You did a great job Stella. Thank you."

"Now go get him tiger." Stella shoved Flora out the door.

Flora was sitting on a bench, waiting for Hunter in the park.

"Hey Flora."

"Hi Hunter."

He was wearing dark jeans and a green polo shirt that really brought out his eyes.

"You look very nice."

"Thank you."

"So I was thinking we could walk around for a while and then go get lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Hunter held out his hand and helped Flora get up.

They walked in silence for a while. Flora was looking at the flowers when Hunter brought her back into reality.

"So Flora, I know I am going way out of first date territory but I was wondering who is that guy?"

Flora didn't even have to ask whom. She knew exactly whom he was asking about. "His name is Helia. He was my boyfriend until recently."

"I'm sorry. I know break ups can be hard. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but why did you two break up?"

"I honestly do not know. I thought everything was going great. Then suddenly he called and said he had to break things between us. He won't even tell me why. Then the other day I overheard him tell my friends that he still loved me."

"Well from the songs that he has written, that seems to be true."

"Then why the HELL did he end it and break my heart?" Flora nearly yelled. Realizing what she done, she blushed. "I'm sorry Hunter. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. I totally understand. You are feeling frustrated and are upset. No need to apologize for it."

"Thank you."

"Sure. All you are doing is vocalizing your feelings. I mean that is what you are doing with your songs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Why are you writing these songs? Where is the inspiration coming from? It was all coming from how you are feeling. Writing down your feelings is helping you cope with how you feel."

"Wow I have never thought about it like that before."

"It's been my therapy for years now. Some of my best songs are based off heartbreak."

"Hunter may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How are you finding a song to sing for the contest tonight? I am having more trouble then I thought coming up with a song that doesn't have to do with love."

"It is challenging I will admit that. But I have found a trick."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well I don't know if I should tell the competition." Both of them shared a laugh. "But I think I can trust you. The trick is thinking about yourself and what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to go deep inside yourself and think of what makes you happy." He saw that Flora still was confused. "Here I will help you. Why are you singing in this competition?"

"That's easy. I'm doing this because it is Musa's dream to sing for people."

"That's good but not what I meant. It is nice that you are helping your friend but it does not explain why you are singing and writing songs. You could have simply played an instrument in the background while she sung. Now tell me again, why are you in the competition?"

Flora thought long and hard before she answered Hunter's question again. "Well the reason why is because I am tired of always being in the background. I wanted my time. I wanted to show what I could do. I felt like I was losing myself almost."

Hunter smiled. "There you go Flora. I think you have just found your song for tonight."

Flora smiled back. "Oh thank you Hunter." She gave him a huge hug.

He hugged her back laughing. "No problem."

Flora pulled back. "So tell me, why are you in the contest?"

"It's simple really. I want to become famous on day. I want to have people from all over the world listening to my music. It's my dream really."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to hear your song tonight."

"Thanks, I look forward to hearing yours also."

The two of them went and sat next to the water fountain.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn and Helia were walking towards the center of the park.

"I think my dad likes you."

"That's good. It is always good to have the parents on your side."

"Maybe once this singing competition is over you can have dinner with us."

"That sounds nice." But really what Helia was thinking was getting this mission over with and getting Flora back. Helia felt guilty though. He was only with this girl because of his mission. He hoped that once this was all over that he didn't hurt her to bad. But that all changed when she talked again.

"Oh god. There's that whining brat from the contest." Helia looked over and saw Flora. She was with that Hunter guy. Helia could feel his heart break even more. Jaclyn didn't notice the upset look on Helia's face. "What does that guy see in her? And what is she wearing? She must be some goody two shoes girl. Whatever, I have always hated those goody goody gumdrop princess types."

Helia couldn't stand it anymore. His fists were clenched so tight that he could actually feel his palm starting to bleed. He was about to scream at her when he remembered the mission and how important it was that he kept going. So he took a couple of deep breaths and tried his best to ignore her.

Flora looked over the bench and saw Helia standing next to the black haired girl. She tried to ignore them, but she knew she couldn't. Tears were soon forming in her eyes.

"Come on Hunter. I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch now." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the park. Flora did not want to see Helia and she did not want him to see her cry.


	9. No Love

**Frutti Music Bar….**

"I can not believe you ran into the jerk."

"It's okay Musa, I still had a great time with Hunter. He is really a nice guy."

Even though she ran into Helia, she was telling the truth about Hunter. He was really sweet. He allowed her to vent about her feelings about Helia, something that she really needed. Whenever she tried with the girls they would just bash him. Flora didn't want to bash Helia; she just wanted to get her feelings off her chest. She also learned about Hunter today. She learned that although he loved music, he also loved nature, especially animals.

"So did he really help you with our song for tonight?"

"Yeah he did. As soon as we said goodbye, I ran to my room and wrote the song."

"Okay, okay, what is more important is… when are you going to go out with him again?" Stella asked.

"We are supposed to hang out tomorrow."

"YAY!" Stella clapped with excitement. Flora laughed at how Stella was so excited about someone else's date.

Across the bar with the boys,

"Helia you know what you will have to do?" Timmy said.

"No, what?"

"You have to find a way back into Valadon's office and get a closer look at that paper. We need find out how many forces he has behind him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Helia sighed. "Alright I will find a way."

"This is getting annoying. If there is a plan to attack the earth then we should be able to tell the girls. I mean they did protect it for the Fairy Hunters." Riven complained.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Roxy walked up to join the guys.

"Oh…um… nothing." Riven tried to cover up.

"Really? I thought I heard you say something about the Fairy Hunters."

"Oh we were. We were just talking about how much we are enjoying earth since the Fairy Hunters were defeated." Nabu said.

"Oh okay. Well glad you are enjoying it." Roxy knew they were up to something, but she was going to talk to her mother before saying anything else. "So do you guys have a song for the challenge tonight?"

"Yeah we do. Helia came up with a funny song actually." Brandon said.

"Why is it so funny?"

"You will see."

"Time for our first band of the night. Now remember that if this song is about breaking up or falling in love then they are disqualified from tonight's voting. Now I give you…. KING OF ACES."

The band walked past the girls, Hunter smiled at Flora.

He walked up to the mic. "This song came from what I really want."

_(Famous by Big Time Rush)_

_Do you want to_

_Ride in a big limousine?_

_Tell me do you want to_

_Take a little bite of the fame machine?_

_If you wanna be discovered_

_And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine_

_You can do it_

_Stick right to it._

_It could happen tonight._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_Do you want to_

_Cut to the front of the line?_

_Baby, do you need to_

_See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?_

_Come on, we gotta work harder._

_Fight the fight together._

_Take you to the top._

_We've got the winning team._

_It's your moment._

_You can own it._

_It's the American dream._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_All day._

_All night._

_The camera's on and it never lies._

_You're under_

_The spotlight._

_Twenty-four seven til the end of time._

_Whoa, oh._

_You wanna be famous._

_Whoa, oh._

_You wanna be famous._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_You wanna be famous._

_Your song is on the radio._

_high rotation video._

_Bright lights, fan mail._

_Paparazzi on your tail._

_Tour bus, private jet._

_Thinking big ain't failed you yet._

_Just one thing you can't forget._

_Takes more than just wanting it._

_Aim high, never rest._

_Put your passion to the test._

_Give your all, never less._

_Famous means that you're the best._

When the song ended everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Wow, Hunter was right. Singing what you want really does make a great song." Flora watched as they came off stage.

"So what did you think?"

"That was great Hunter. I hope my song is as good as yours was."

"I'm sure it will be. Go knock them dead." Hunter gave her a hug and walked away.

"Now Hunter is right. You need to knock them dead. And to do that you should look like a knock out." Stella flicked her wrist and changed Flora's outfit.

Flora looked down and what Stella had put her in. It looked like a simple dress. It was a plain hunter green, bringing out her eyes. It had t-shirt length sleeves and hit her right above mid thigh. What made it so special was that the back was open, and it had a tight fit that hit Flora in all the right places. She wore a gold chocker necklace and black heel boots that went just below the knees. Her hair was tied in a ponytail to the side to show off her exposed back.

**(Checkout the outfit, the link is on my homepage)**

"Wow Stella, you were not kidding when you said you were going to make Flora a total knock out." Layla and all the girls looked at Flora in amazement.

"See its 'HUNTER' green."

"Ha, ha very funny Stel." Flora did love the outfit. And she knew that once again, she looked good.

"And now for Frutti's favorite girls….THE WINX!"

The girls all walked to their spots. Flora went up to the mic. She blushed when she realized that all the guys in the audience were staring at her with their jaws drop.

"Holy shit, man you better hope you can get Flora back. She is a total knock out right now."

"BRANDON!" The boys yelled.

"Sorry Helia. But you know it's true. All the guys in the bar will be fighting for her."

"BRANDON!" Once again they yelled.

"Again…sorry."

Helia couldn't be mad at Brandon. He knew he was right. Flora did look like a knock out. She looked amazing standing up there.

"Thanks to my friend Hunter, I was able to look inside myself and write this song."

The guys heard what Flora said. "Sorry man." They all patted Helia on the back.

_(This Is My Time by Raven Symone)_

_This is my time_

_Oh,_

_At times I felt like I had lost my self_

_Cuz people try to make you someone else_

_I had to learn to trust my heart_

_So things can change_

_I came to a point _

_Where I can speak my mind_

_And not feel_

_I'm living in a box_

_To keep the girl I am concealed_

_Oh_

_I finally found the strength so I can _

_Leave that all behind_

_This is my time, to shine_

_This is my place to find_

_All that I have inside_

_I never knew_

_This is my time to show_

_What I must have always known_

_That nothings impossible_

_And dreams come true_

_And dreams come true_

_Oh_

_Everybody's got the strength inside_

_All it takes is time to realize_

_That you and only you_

_Can be the one to decide_

_I can, I will, I know that everything I want _

_I can do_

_Believing in my self_

_Then every wish I make will come true_

_Oh,_

_It took a while to get this far _

_But I'm here now_

_This is my time, to shine_

_This is my place to find_

_All that I have inside_

_I never knew_

_This is my time to show_

_What I must have always known_

_That nothings impossible_

_And dreams come true_

_Overcoming all these things_

_Here I finally found my wings_

_Now I know I'm ready to fly..._

_This is my time, to shine_

_This is my place to find_

_All that I have inside_

_I never knew_

_This is my time to show_

_What I must have always known_

_That nothings impossible_

_And dreams come true _

_This is my time_

_This my time_

_Yeah_

_This is my time_

_This is my time_

_Yeah_

_This time to shine_

_This is my place to find_

_All that I have in side_

_That I never knew_

_This is y time to show_

_What I have always known_

_That nothing is impossible_

_And dreams come true _

_And dreams come true_

The crowd went crazy, especially the boys. As the girls came off stage, Flora could hear some of them whistling at her. They saw that the boys were standing there about to go on.

"That was great girls. Amazing song Flora, it was really impressive."

"Thanks Nabu."

"Flora…"

Flora turned around and saw Helia standing there. "Yes."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Um…thanks."

"Flora!" Flora looked over Helia's shoulder and saw Hunter walking towards them.

"Oh hey Hunter."

"That was a killer song. See I told you that you could do it." Hunter grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around.

"And now our next band….THE SPECIALISTS!"

The crowd started to cheer.

The boys walked on stage. Flora got one more look at Helia before he went on. She could actually see pain in Helia's eyes.

Riven went up to the mic. "Okay, we once again have another Helia original." The crowd cheered even louder. "But we are going to change it up just a little bit." Riven walked away from the mic and changed places with Nabu.

"Hey Layla, I didn't know that Nabu could sing." Bloom said.

"Neither did I."

"I like to say thanks to my friend Helia for writing me this awesome song."

_(Magic by B.o.B.)_

_I got the magic in me_

_Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants a blast of magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

All the girls start busting out laughing.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"_

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants a blast of magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

_Well take a journey into my mind_

_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_

_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

_See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether_

_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive_

_Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia_

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel_

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego_

_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants a blast of magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me! _

_I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME!_

The crowd cheered once the song ended and the boys came off stage. The girls were still laughing.

"I am glad to know that you have some magic in you Nabu." Layla said as she was wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"That was actually really creative Helia. To bad the crowd didn't get the joke." Tecna said.

"Yeah, but they still seemed to enjoy anyways." Helia smiled.

The announcer came back on. "That was an awesome job by all the bands. Even without the inspiration of love, these bands still put out some great songs. Don't you think?" The crowd cheered. "For tomorrow they are allowed to go back to singing about love, but I have a new challenge for them."

"Ugh, not another one." Stella groaned.

"For tomorrow the bands must sing a song that is upbeat and you can dance to, something that can be played in a club. To celebrate the dancing theme we will be putting in a dance floor for the night. Until tomorrow."

"Awesome a dance floor. I am totally up for that."

"Of course you are. You love to dance. But what am I going to write?" Flora said.

"You know I could always do it." Musa suggested.

"It's okay. I want to see this through until the end."

"Okay." The girls walked away with their boyfriends. Leaving Helia and Flora alone.

"Listen Flora could we talk?"

"No, we can not."

"But I need to explain."

"Helia, you have had plenty of times where you could have explained. But now I don't care. I do not want to hear it." Flora stormed off but not before seeing the hurt in Helia's eyes that matched her's.


	10. Inspiration

**The Next Day…**

Flora was in the park on another date with Hunter. Since they had such success last time with their songs. The two of them decided to help each other with their songs for tonight as well.

"What makes a song good for dancing?" Flora asked.

"It needs an upbeat feel to it."

"That doesn't sound to hard."

"Oh on the contrary. Writing songs for clubs is actually really hard."

"How so?"

"You see when writing a song for a club there needs to be a certain feel to it. The song needs to send a feeling to the listeners making them want to dance. It can't be just techno music, it needs a certain edge to it."

"Oh wow. Now that you told me all this, I am extremely nervous."

Hunter laughed at the panicked look on Flora's face. "Don't worry. I am sure you will do fine."

"You think?"

"Sure. All you need is to find the right theme. Once you do that, then the song will come. So any ideas?"

"No not really."

"Okay, well let me think…" Hunter tapped his chin, thinking for some time. "I know this might not be the best idea, but why not write about your ex."

Flora winced when she heard him say ex. She wasn't use to calling Helia that just yet. "I'm not so sure. I mean I have written a lot of songs about us for the contest already."

"True, but they all have been amazing songs. I have an idea. Most of the songs that you have written have been about you moving on and saying goodbye. Why not write about something else about it?"

"I guess."

"When you see him, how do you feel?"

Flora thought about his question for a moment. When she looked at Helia millions of feelings ran through her head. "Well a lot of feelings come, but actually the feeling I feel the most is frustration."

"Okay good, why do you feel frustrated?"

"Well the signals he sends me are all over the place. He breaks up with me then the next day tells the girls that he loves me. I see him with another girl and then he sends me flowers. I don't know what he is playing at."

"It is all very interesting. And you say he won't tell you why he broke it up?"  
>"No, not at all."<p>

"Well I believe you have the theme for your next song."

"Really what's that?"

"His mixed messages."

"Oh I see."

"But I'm not totally sure I like that title. It needs something a little more catchy." Hunter tried to think of a title but couldn't.

"I'm sure I can come up with a better title late. Now it is time to think of your song."

"Okay that sounds good."

"So do you have any ideas?" Flora asked.

"No not really. I am use to writing more alternative based songs. Not dance songs."

"Well do you want to write about love or something else?"

"Love is always a good theme."

"Okay well let me think." Flora pondered about different ideas for a while. "Oh I have a great idea!"

"Well don't just sit there, tell me." Hunter laughed at how excited Flora was.

"Why don't you write a song about not falling in love, but a song about loving the moment you are in when you are dancing."

"What do you mean?"

"A song about having fun dancing in the club. Maybe something about finding a girl and dancing with her."

"You know that is actually not a band idea."

Flora had a huge grin on her face. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about their hopes and dreams and getting to know each other some more.

**At the Boys' Apartment…**

Helia was sitting on the couch writing in his notepad, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The quiet was soon broken when Timmy, Brandon, and Sky walked in.

"Hey Helia what are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"What are you talking about? I live here."

"He meant why are you not with Jaclyn right now." Sky explained.

"She had something to do today. I won't be seeing her until tomorrow."

"Do you know what?"

"She said she was going on her dad's business trip with him."

"I wonder what that business is?" Brandon asked.

"Me too." Sky put in.

"Well I'm sure I will find out eventually. Right now I am happy to have some free time. By the way where are Riven and Nabu?"

"They went on a double date with Layla and Musa."

Helia sighed, if things were how they were suppose to be, then right now he would be out with Flora on their own date.

Timmy saw Helia was upset so he tried to distract him. "Now Helia, I know you have a lot on your mind, but have you come up with a song for tonight?"

"Actually, that was what I was trying to do when you guys walked in. But I am having an issue coming up with a good idea for the song. A song that is good for dancing is not as easy as you might think."

"Maybe we can help. We haven't really contributed to writing the songs yet."

"Thanks Brandon. So any ideas?" All the guys were concentrating hard at coming with an idea.

"I got it!" Everyone looked at Sky. "How about a song about how good a girl makes you feel?"

"What do you mean, how a girl makes us feel?" Timmy asked.

"Well when I am with Bloom, I feel like I am on top of the world and nothing can hurt me. There is no limit to my happiness."

"I actually think that was more cheesy then Helia's usual romantic sayings." Brandon and the rest of the guys laughed at Sky blushing.

"Putting jokes aside, I like the idea." But I think it needs a better idea then no limit to my happiness." Helia thought about a better title.

"I know!" Helia looked at Brandon. "In honor of our man Sky here coming up with the theme, why don't you name it after him?" Helia looked at him confused. "Call it The Sky's the Limit."

Helia laughed. "That is a great title Brandon. What do you think Sky?"

Sky was still blushing. "Yeah that works."

"Awesome. Well now that I have the title and theme, it is time to write."

**Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be longer.**


	11. Dancing Just Feels Right

**Frutti Music Bar…**

All the girls were at the bar, waiting for the people to come. They were all dressed in new clubbing outfits designed by Stella.

Musa was wearing a light purple camisole, a red high waist mini I skirt with purple embroidered music notes coming up the side., and red heels.

Stella was wearing a royal blue tube dress with yellow stars printed in the corner and yellow ribbon heels that came up to the knees.

Tecna was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that zippered up the front. It had two black stripes that went vertically down her chest. And black heels.

Bloom was wearing a pair of short dark blue shorts, a bright blue bikini top that had ribbons wrap around the belly, and dark blue ribbon heels.

Layla was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a midriff fuchsia colored vest, a green tie, and green heels.

Roxy was wearing an off the shoulder mint green dress with a magenta waist belt and magenta boots that came to the knee.

Flora was wearing a tight fitting light pink dress with spaghetti straps. Magenta sequins covered her breasts and go down the middle of the dress to the bottom. Magenta ribbon heels finish the outfit.

"I am so totally looking forward to tonight!"

"Of course you are Layla. You love to dance and it's a dance theme tonight." Musa and the rest of the girls laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'll be spending all my time on the dance floor."

"Poor Nabu, I hope he wore some comfortable shoes." Stella said between laughing.

"Hey Roxy!" Bloom motioned her to come over.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be dancing with us tonight?"

"Yeah I think I manage. Since the pick up in business my dad was able to hire some new waiters. The boys and I actually have off today."

"Sweet. I can't wait for us to dance with our boyfriends." Bloom saw Flora put her head down. "Oh I'm sorry Flora. I forgot."

"Don't worry Flora. You and I can dance together."

Flora smiled. "Thanks Roxy that would be great."

"Welcome everyone to our dance themed contest. The dance floor has now been placed in front of the stage and we are ready to begin. To start off this night of dance we have…THE SPECIALISTS!"

The guys walked on stage.

"Is everyone ready for a Helia Original?"

The crowd cheered.

The music started and the girls immediately ran to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?"

Flora turned her around and saw Hunter standing there. She smiled. "Sure."

_(The Sky's the Limit by Jason Derulo)_

_Like a shock to my heart_

_When I saw you tonight_

_Like a dream come alive_

_For the very first time_

_When we touch in the dark_

_Baby, you're blowing my mind_

_Wish I could freeze you and me_

_In this moment in time_

_You got it but I won't give it up, shorty_

_Step it up for me and I'll give you everything_

_All my life, all my love, I give you my fortune and fame_

_I'll even give you my name_

_Girl, you take me higher_

_Then I've ever been before_

_My feet don't touch the floor_

_We'll fly_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

_Girl, you take me_

_Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Girl, you take me up_

_You take me higher_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

_When we dance, when we kiss_

_Doesn't get any better than this_

_How you shine trapped in the spotlight_

_Finally mine, yeah_

_Baby, let's go, let's get out of here_

_Baby, let go, got nothing to fear_

_And now that we're here_

_Let's disappear into the night_

Helia watched with an ache in his chest as Flora danced with Hunter. She looked like she was having fun.

_You got it but I won't give it up, shorty_

_Step it up for me and I'll give you everything_

_All my life, all my love, I give you my fortune and fame_

_I'll even give you my name_

_Girl, you take me higher_

_Then I've ever been before_

_My feet don't touch the floor_

_We'll fly_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

_Girl, you take me_

_Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Girl, you take me up_

_You take me higher_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

_My feet are on the ceiling_

_They don't wanna touch the ground anymore_

_Oh, what I feel, I can feel it_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?_

_Girl, you take me higher_

_Then I've ever been before_

_My feet don't touch the floor_

_We'll fly_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

_Girl, you take me_

_Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Girl, you take me up_

_You take me higher_

_The sky's the limit_

_The sky's the limit_

The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing and cheered for the boys. Helia just looked down, he was unable to look at Flora with Hunter. The whole time the song was playing he kept an eye on them. He watched as Flora swayed her slender body and Hunter having his hands on her small waist. He felt like throwing up.

"And now we have. THE WINX!"

The girls ran up stage to whistles and hollering sounds from the boys in the crowd.

"Hey Helia."

Helia looked over and saw Roxy whispering to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance with Flora?"

"Of course! But I don't think she will want to."

"Well I have a plan." Roxy went on to whisper in his ear.

Flora went up to the mic, "This is for all those girls who are tired of mixed messages."

(_Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry)_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you over think_

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_

_So in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_

_You're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

"I think it's another song in your honor man."

"Thanks Riven. Like I didn't know that." Helia said as he watched Flora.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down... _

Everyone cheered as the girls walked off stage.

"Great job everyone." Nabu walked over to Layla and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, you guys' song was great also. I loved dancing to it."

"Speaking of dancing, what are we waiting for…" Musa started dragging Riven to the dance floor. Everyone soon followed.

"Come on Roxy, let's dance." Flora grabbed her hand.

"But what about Helia."

"I'm sure he can dance with his new girlfriend." Roxy looked back and winked at him.

"Up next is…. KING OF ACES!"

The crowd cheered as the band walked on stage.

Hunter went up to the mic, "I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Flora for helping me with this song."

_(Forever by Chris Brown)_

_1, 2, 3, 4._

The music started and the Winx and Specialists started to dance.

_Hey Hey Oh..._

_Hey Hey Oh..._

_Forver_

_It's you and me moving_

_At the speed of light into eternity yeah,_

_Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy._

_Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you_

_I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there_

_So don't be scared_

_I'm right here baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first it's your chance,_

_Take my hand come with me_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_'cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever girl forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

Flora and Roxy were having fun dancing, when Roxy spun Flora around fast. When she stopped spinning a pair of masculine hands was holding her. She looked and saw… "Helia!"

"Shall we?"

Flora didn't know what to say or do. So she just nodded and continued to dance.

_Feels like we're on another level_

_Feels like our loves intertwined,_

_We can be two rebels breaking the rules_

_me and you, you and I_

_All you got to do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby feel the beat inside,_

_I'm driving you can take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me_

_Oh ah oh_

_It's like!_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_'cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever girl forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

As Flora danced with Helia, it felt like old times once again.

_It's a long way down,_

_We're so high off the ground,_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl, where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone,_

_Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady_

_No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s_

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters_

_you love me and I won't let you fall girl_

_Let you fall girl oh_

_Ah ah ye yer_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall_

_Let you fall oh oh_

_Yer yer_

_Yer yer_

Hunter watched as Flora and Helia danced and saw the look in both their eyes.

_It's Like!_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_'cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever girl forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh ah ah ah ah ah_

_Yeah_

_Forever (ever, ever, ever)_

_Forever ever ah. _

Once the song was done Helia whispered in Flora's ear. "I am forever yours."

Flora couldn't stand it anymore. She ran off the dance floor and went backstage away from judging eyes. She needed time alone, she needed time to think.

Flora went through what just happened on the dance floor. Flora was mixed with emotions. She was surprised that Helia asked her to dance. When she danced with him everything felt normal. Feeling his hands on her waist and his breath on her neck just felt…good. When she danced with Hunter it was fun but it was nothing like the way she felt when she danced with Helia. With him everything felt….right.

Flora shook her head. She was so confused she didn't know what to do. She then heard the announcer come on.

"Those were some great songs. The dance floor was packed the entire night. Now we have one more challenge for you bands. We will be taking things slow next time. All the bands will need to sing a slow song about love, in a positive way. Till next time…"


	12. Evidence

**The Next Day…**

Flora woke up the next morning in a better mood. Once she had gotten her feelings back in order she had a great time dancing with the girls and Hunter. Flora would glance over at Helia every once in a while, and the whole time he sat at the table. He looked like he was absolutely miserable. The boys tried to cheer him up and so did Roxy, but nothing seemed to work. Flora felt a pang of sadness. She wanted to go over so badly and try to cheer him up. But then the feelings of him breaking her heart would stop her.

"Good Morning Flora!" Flora walked into the kitchen and was welcomed by the girls.

"Good morning Layla." Flora grabbed an apple and sits at the table.

"So what are your plans for today?" Musa asked.

"I'm planning on working on the song for tonight."

"Sounds good to me. We will cover you at the pet shop today, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Bloom." The girls finished breakfast and went downstairs to open the shop.

Flora went to her room and started to think about the song.

After what felt like hours, Flora had nothing written down. Writing a slow song was not that hard. She had done it for the competition before. The hard part was writing about love in a positive way. Helia kept coming into her mind and the feelings of heartbreak came back. Writing positively about love was harder when you weren't in it.

"Maybe some fresh air will help?" Flora got up from her desk and went to walk in the park.

Flora walked down one of the paths in the park and felt much better. Being surrounded by nature always seemed to help out. Soon Flora was talking to herself.

"How am I going to write about love in a good way? A week ago it would have been so easy. Helia had always made me feel so good about myself. When I was with him I knew that I would never leave him, I would always be by his side. But now I don't know what to feel."

Flora kept walking through the park when she noticed someone leaning against a tree. Flora could only make out that it was a guy. As Flora got closer she saw that he had midnight blue hair and was sketching. Flora immediately turned around and ran away.

Helia was so deep into his drawing that he didn't notice Flora was behind him. He was busy drawing a portrait of Flora. He had it that she was sitting against a tree looking up into the sky. Helia had already written the song for the night's contest, so he had time to relax.

Helia heard his phone ring and saw it was Jaclyn. Letting out a heavy sigh he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Helia!"

"Oh hey Jaclyn. How was your trip?"

"It was great. I am learning a lot about my father's business. But anyways, I was wondering if you would like to hang at my house today?"

"Your father wouldn't mind?"

"No not at all. He is out at a business meeting."

Helia saw this as a great opportunity to get back into Valadon's office. "Okay sure that sounds awesome."

"Great, see you soon." Jaclyn hung up.

Helia was later at Jaclyn's house.

The two of them were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hey Helia would you mind if I take this? It will only take like twenty minutes."

"Sure I don't mind. I'll pause the movie."

"It's okay. Watch it and I'll go up into my room to talk."

Jaclyn walked upstairs. Helia took action.

He snuck into Valadon's office and headed for his desk. He shuffled through the papers and found the one with all the numbers on it. He took a picture of it so that Timmy could analyze it. Helia then saw Valadon's calendar, deciding it was probably a good idea; he took a picture of that too.

Helia heard footsteps coming down that stairs. He ran back to his place on the couch.

"Hey sorry about that, it was just a friend that I haven't seen in a long time."

"No problem, I didn't mind at all."

"So did I miss anything?"

"No not really. Just some random car chase."

Jaclyn went and sat close to Helia. They watched the rest of the movie and Helia soon left afterwards.

"Hey Helia how was your day in the park?" Timmy asked. All the guys were in the living room. Timmy was in his usual spot on the computer. Brandon and Riven were working out. Nabu was meditating, and Sky was watching some television. Helia went to sit with Sky on the couch.

"Well it was kind of interrupted by Jaclyn."

Everybody stopped what they were doing. "What happened?"

"She asked me if I wanted to hang with her at her house."

"Well did you?" Riven asked.

"Of course. I was able to get into her dad's office and take some pictures for Timmy to look at." Helia got out his phone and handed it to Timmy. "I took a picture of the list and I took another one of his calendar."

Timmy plugged his phone into his computer and extracted the photos. "That's great. I should be done the analysis by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good job." Sky patted Helia on the back.

"It will be a good job when this is done and I can get Flora back."

"Don't worry man. If what Timmy finds is good enough evidence then we can tell Saladin and be done with this mission." Nabu mentioned.

"I hope so."

**Sorry everyone. I am having a small case of writers block. I think what is going to happen is the even numbers will be shorter. The odd chapters will be the ones with the songs. Hope you don't mind.**


	13. Taking it Slow

**A special thanks to Jemily4eva for this song recommendation. **

**Frutti Music Bar…**

"So are you ready girls?" Roxy handed them smoothies.

"Totally! Flora's song is so sweet. I absolutely love it. It reminds me of my snookums." Stella took a large sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Of course it does. Every love song reminds you of 'your snookums'." Musa did an imitation of Stella making everyone laugh.

"Come on girls we need to get ready. We are the first ones today." Bloom finished her drink and everyone walked backstage.

"Now since the dance floor was such a success the other day, we kept it up" Cheers from the crowd. "Today we are taking it slow so it will be a great day to take your love one out for a slow dance. First band tonight…. THE WINX!"

The girls all walked up onto the stage. Flora went to the mic. "This song was inspired by some of my favorite memories."

_(Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls)_

_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_Throwing their love away,_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

Flora looked at Helia as she sang.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_See the way we ride in our private lives,_

_Ain't nobody getting in between._

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._

_I got you,_

_We'll be making love endlessly._

_I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)_

_Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts._

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

Everyone cheered.

"That was a good song. I saw a ton of couples dancing." Layla said as they walked off.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dance with Sky."

"Well I think they are up next. So after that we can dance with our boyfriends." Musa said.

"And now our next band…. THE SPECIALISTS!"

Everyone went to their usual places, except Helia went to sit at the piano. Riven walked up to the mic. "Ready for another great song from my man Helia?" The crowded cheered.

_(Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade) _

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find _

Te crowd went wild.

"Wow I didn't even know that Helia could play the piano that well." Stella said. "But how was that a positive view on love?"

"You couldn't tell. It is positive because the guy is singing about how great his girl is even though he has messed up." Musa explained.

"That does sound familiar, right Flora." Roxy nudged Flora.

"I guess." Flora watched Helia as he walked off stage.

"Come on let's grabbed them before they get a chance to sit." The girls ran to catch up with their boyfriends.

Flora and Roxy went on to dance with each other.

"And now…. KING OF ACES!"

_(Crush by David Archuleta)_

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

The song eneded and the band walked off stage.

"It looks like all the songs tonight are about our little Flora." Layla joked.

Flora just blushed. There was a lot of meaning behind that song.

Another band went up and began their slow song, Hunter walked up to Flora. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." The two of them walked onto the dance floor.

Roxy went and stood next to Helia. "Don't worry Helia. I have a feeling she still has feelings for you."

"You think so?" Helia kept his eyes on Hunter and Flora dancing.

"Yeah, that song she sang was about you, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you are right. I still want her back, more then anything."

"Then why did you break up with her and go out with someone else?"

"I can't say right now. But hopefully soon I can explain everything and Flora will take me back."

Then suddenly Helia saw Hunter kissing Flora. Roxy saw the anger in Helia's eyes and saw that he was about to go pick a fight. "Helia wait!" She grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Why? I am not going to let that guy kiss her."

"Just watch."

Helia did as Roxy told and watched as Flora pulled away. A feeling of relief came to him. He heard her talking.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hunter. I'm just not ready. It's going to fast, right now I just need to take it slow."

"See I told you." Roxy smiled. She knew Flora was going to pull away.

"I'm sorry Roxy. I just had such a strong reaction when I saw him kissing her."

"It's okay Helia. Now why don't you and I go and get a smoothie." Roxy and Helia went to a table.

"So Helia, is there anything I can do to help you guys out?"

"I'm not totally sure you can Roxy. It is just really complicated. But hopefully tomorrow I will get some good news and ask Flora for her forgiveness.

Roxy sipped her drink. She knew Helia said he didn't need her help but she already had something going through her head. First things first, she would have to talk to Hunter.


	14. Roxy's Plan

**The Next Day…**

The girls once again covered Flora's shift so that she could work on their next song. So she decided to go to the Frutti Music Bar to write her song. When she got there and took a spot at a table in the corner. Then she saw that the boys were serving today.

"Crap!" She wanted to leave but it was to late. Roxy had already seen her.

"Flora!" All the boys turned, including Helia. But none of them dared to talk to her.

Roxy came to sit next to her. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to hang for a while. Maybe work on a song. But I didn't know that the boys were here."

"Oh I see. Well they are really busy right now. Timmy took off for some reason, so they don't even have time to talk."

"That's good."

Roxy saw Flora following Helia with her eyes. "Flora, why don't you just admit it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why not just admit that you still love Helia?"

Flora let out a loud sigh. "It's that obvious huh?"

"I don't think the other girls totally realize it. They are still pretty pissed at Helia for what he did to you."

"Yeah I know. If I even mention his name they go on a total rampage on how much of a jerk he is. But the truth is…I don't feel that way at all. I mean, sure, when he first broke things up I was filled with anger. But as time has gone by I wonder…"

"Wonder about what?"

"Why he did what he did. There are moments when he looks at me and they are the looks that he use to give me when we were still together, full of love. And he won't tell me why he broke things up. Not even the other guys will tell me."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes….yes…" Flora put her head into her hands. "I am still truly madly deeply in love with Helia."

Roxy had a huge smile on her face. "Then why don't you go tell him that? I am sure that he wants to hear that you still love him."

"I cant."

"Why?"

"Because he has a new girlfriend now, because I am kind of dating Hunter, and because he broke my heart."

"You and I both know that he is the very person to put you heart back together. You guys have always been the picture perfect couple. You never fight like Riven and Musa or Bloom and Sky. You guys may not always show it like Stella and Brandon or Nabu and Layla, but people are able to tell how much you mean to each other."

"I wish it was a simple as walking up to him and telling him I love him but its not."

Roxy let out an aggravating sound. "Why can't it be that easy? You know what, tell me what you think of Helia."

"Why?"

"Just do it, it may help."  
>"Well I think he is a sweetest, kindness, most creative person I know. The way he is able to put his feelings on paper and then turn it into a song is truly amazing to me. When I am with him my heart starts racing, shivers go down my spine, and whenever we touch I get an electric feeling through my body. When we were together I would have done anything for him."<p>

"When or do you still mean now?"

"Yes, you are right. Even now I would do anything for him. I would travel across the world if it meant I could see him."

"See, didn't that help?"

"Yes it did. Thank you Roxy."

"Sure no problem. Now I'll leave you alone to work on your song."

"Thank you Roxy, I think I actually have an idea for a song."

Roxy walked off with a huge smile. She had wanted to talk to Hunter first but talking to Flora was still part of her plan as well.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I take a break?"

"Sure, where are you heading?"

"To the park."

Roxy walked all over the park and could not find Hunter. She was about to give up when she spotted him on a bench by the fountain. He was playing his guitar. "Hey Hunter!"

Hunter lifted his head and smiled. "Oh hey Roxy. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you, but first what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm trying to work on a song for the competition, but I am having some trouble coming up with an idea."

"Oh well I am sure you will have it in no time. So the reason I came is to talk to you about Flora."

A frown came across Hunter's face. "Is this because I made a move to soon on her? Cause I really didn't mean anything by it, it just happened."

"No, its not about that. And I don't think Flora is mad at you about that. It's about her and Helia."

"Let me guess…. she still loves him?"

Roxy was surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had my suspicions. When we have hung out he is the only thing that brings light to her eyes, She looks crushed when she sees him with that other girl. And all of her songs have been about him."

"I'm sorry Hunter. I know you like her."

"I do like her, but its okay. What really matters is if she is happy. And although I like her…he loves her."

"No you are scaring me, how did you know that too?"

Hunter gave out a small laugh. "You girls are not the only ones who watch the competition. I have been watching him and every chance he can get Helia looks at Flora. And all those songs that his band has been singing have been, without a doubt, about her."

"I agree with you, but what about his new girlfriend?"  
>"I have been watching her also. She seems very interested in Helia but he doesn't have a single ounce of interest in her. He is to busy longing for Flora."<p>

Roxy now looked at Hunter in a whole new light. This guy was able to catch all these feelings between two people without them even talking to him. He was that keen into people.

Artu then came up and started licking Hunter's hand. "Artu! I'm sorry Hunter."

Hunter laughed and started petting him. "It's okay, actually I really like dogs."

"Well he really likes you."

"I bet he would like my dog, Tenny. She is a golden retriever."

"Maybe they could meet up someday. So back to Helia and Flora, so you agree they should be back together?"

"Yeah, I agree. But how are we going to get those two back together?"

"I have a plan." Roxy started to whisper something into Hunter's ear and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Thanks Roxy."

"For what?"

"You just gave me an idea for my song."

**At the boys' apartment…**

"Well?" Riven said with his arms crossed.

Timmy swirled in his chair and faced all the guys waiting to hear the results. "The analysis is complete. And from what I have calculated, Valadon is trying to take over earth. From the numbers I saw he has a huge force behind him."

"So now what?" Brandon asked

"We need to tell Saladin what we have found out." Sky mentioned.

"I have already tried. I can't seem to get a connection with him. He must be out on important business." Timmy pushed his glasses back in place. "I am going to try again tomorrow."

"Well until then, we will just have to keep going with the mission. Is that okay with you Helia?" Nabu asked.

"Its not like I have another choice."

"So did you come up with a song for tonight?" Riven asked.

"Yeah I did this morning. I had a dream that gave me great inspiration."

"What's it about?" Sky asked.

"You will see soon enough."


	15. Just Dreaming

**Frutti Music Bar…**

"Flora I absolutely love your song. You are getting better and better with every song. I thought I was suppose to be the music fairy." Musa look a sip of her mango smoothie.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"So who do you think has the most votes?" Bloom asked.

"I'm not totally sure. But my top three would be us, the boys, and King of Aces." Tecna figured.

"Well I know someone who is supporting Flora." Layla nudged Flora.

Roxy gave her a worried glanced while she was refilling everyone's drinks. For her plan to work, the other Winx girls would need to stop pushing Flora on Hunter.

"And now for our next band… KING OF ACES!"

Hunter went up to the mic. "Here's a little reminder that our life is not forever and to live each one like it was your last."

_(Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen)_

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough?_

_'Til it's to late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?_

_Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

Those two last lines really hit Flora. She had never thought about her life like that before.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies_

_Who would you call with your last goodbye?_

_Should be so careful who we left out of our lives_

_And when we long for absolution, there will be no one on the line_

_Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

_You never see a crash 'til it's head on_

_Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong?_

_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

_Yeah, gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

The crowd cheered as the band walked off stage. Hunter walked passed Flora and smiled. He whispered something to her. "You gotta tell him while you have the chance."

Flora was taken a back by his comment. What did he mean by that?

"Come Flora, we are up next." Musa pulled Flora towards the stage.

"Now… THE WINX!"

Flora walked over and sat at the piano.

_(A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

"Another song for you Helia." Nabu said.

Helia didn't answer he could only hope so.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

The girls finished and walked off stage to the crowd going crazy.

"Good job Flora. You did amazing on that piano and what an amazing song." Roxy gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks Roxy, but I should be thanking you since you helped me with it."

Roxy laughed. "Any time. Now let's go celebrate with some smoothies."

"Sounds good to me. I am totally exhausted. Being in a band is hard work." Stella fanned herself.

The boys watched as the girls walked by.

"Helia, do you think that song was about you?" Nabu asked.

"I'm not sure. There is a possible chance that the song was for Hunter and not me."

"Hey where is Jaclyn?" Timmy looked through the audience. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Actually I really have no clue. I haven't talked to her since we hung out at her house."

"You didn't blow it, did you?" Riven asked.

"No I didn't. She just hasn't contacted me."

"We can worry about her later. It's now our turn."

"And now…. THE SPECIALISTS!"

Riven walked up to the mic. "Are you guys ready for another great song from Helia?" The crowd responded by cheering even louder then ever.

_(Just a Dream by Nelly)_

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)_

_down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (Uh)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream._

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life, My shawty, my wife_

_She left me, Im tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_

_Down that road (Yeah)_

_Will she come back? (back)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream._

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn_

_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_HEY, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong._

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_

_Down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (back)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream..._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_

_Down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (back)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream..._

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_

_Down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (back)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream..._

The audience cheered as the boys walked off stage.

"Helia that was your best song yet."

"Thanks Sky. It was actually the easiest song to write so far."

"I know you miss Flora, but don't worry. Once we contact Saladin everything will be better." Sky patted Helia on the back.

"Thanks."

"Once again another great night here at the Frutti Music Bar. Now we have a big day tomorrow. It will be the final night of the competition and we will be finding who is the winner. Good a good nights rest and good luck tomorrow."

The girls watched as the announcer walked off stage.

"I can't believe this competition is finally ending." Layla said.

"I know. I'm so nervous. I really hope we win."

"Don't worry Musa we can do it. We just have to make tomorrow our greatest performance yet." Bloom put her arm around Musa. "Stella, do you think you could come up with some amazing costumes for all of us?"

"Of course."

"And Flora, make sure to make this song the best one yet." Bloom looked at her and smiled.

"I will do my best."


	16. Hunter's Part

**The Next Day…**

"This is not good. Not good at all."

All the boys were in their apartment talking to Saladin on the communicator.

"I know it's not good Saladin, but what do you want us to do now?" Sky asked.

"Well now that you boys have found evidence that we needed, we will be confronting Valadon immediately. Helia?"

"Yes."

"Have you been in contact with Jaclyn recently?"

"No I have not. I can not seem to get a hold of her."

"Just as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I can not seem to find any trace of Valadon or Jaclyn on earth. It seems that they have ran off and disappeared."

"So that means I can go back to Flora!" Helia knew he sounded to eager but he didn't care.

"Yes, your guys' mission is officially over. Helia you may go to Flora and explain everything. We will keep an eye out for Valadon; he is not gone for good. He will be back. Good job boys. You have done well, especially you Helia." Saladin ended the transmission.

"Great job Helia. Now go find her." Nabu pushed Helia out the door before he could say another word.

Flora walked through the park and then saw Hunter waving at her.

"Hey Flora!" Hunter walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hunter. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night and the kiss."

Flora blushed. "Oh I'm sorry Hunter. I just wasn't ready."

"I know why you are not ready."

"Why?"

"Because you still love Helia."

"No…no I don't."

"Flora don't lie to me. I can totally tell."

Flora let out a loud sigh. If she could admit to Roxy she should be able to admit it to Hunter. "You're right. I still have strong feelings for Helia. I'm sorry Hunter."

"It's okay. I might be a little down about it, but tonight will be a lot of fun anyways. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do to get Helia back?"

"I can't do anything. He has a girlfriend."

"Don't worry about her. Once he sees that you want him back, he will totally forget about her."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me. Don't forget that I am a guy and can understand another guy's head a lot better then a girl. Flora laughed and Hunter continued. "My idea is that you dedicate a song to him. Now I know that you have done that in the past and did not mention his name. This time actually say it and then make sure that the song is something positive. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Thank you so much Hunter. If you ever need anything let me know."

"I will be sure to do that. Now there is another reason I asked you here."

"What's that?"

"Remember when we first met I said we might be able to do a duet together?"

"Of course I will do a duet with you!"

"Awesome well I have an idea for the song. I want it to be something upbeat. Nothing slow and nothing depressing."

"Yeah I totally agree."

"So let's get started."

Hunter had finished his duet with Flora and she went to practice her own song with her friends. He was pretty proud of the song they had come up with and he hoped the crowd would like it too. Now all he had to do is talk call a certain someone. He pulled his phone out and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Helia?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"That doesn't really matter right now. What does is if you want to get Flora back then you need to meet me in the park by the fountain in fifteen."

"I'll be there in ten." Helia hung up the phone and Hunter had a worried look on his face. He could only hope that Roxy's plan would work.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Hunter was sitting on the ledge of the fountain when he saw Helia in the distance. "Helia! Over here." Hunter waved Helia over. He could tell that Helia was surprised and not totally happy to see him. "Now I know I am probably that last person that you would ever want to see, but let me explain."

"Actually you are more like the second, the first would be Jaclyn. But you said you could help me get Flora back so I'm here."

"Just so you know, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Flora anymore."

"Are you positive?" Helia gave Hunter a specious look.

"Yes I am. Nothing could ever happen between us."

"Why?"

"Because she still loves you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes she did."

A look of relief came onto Helia's face. "I am happy to hear that because I want to get her back. More then anything."

"That's why I called you here. To help."

"Thank you. But why would you want to help?"

"Because even though nothing is going on between Flora and I, I still consider her a friend. Now about my plan…"


	17. Last Chance

**Frutti Music Bar…**

"I can not believe it. Our last night of the competition." Musa was practically jumping off the walls with excitement.

"Calm down Musa. Save that energy for when we perform." Layla was laughing at her friend's anticipation.

Flora wasn't really listening to her friends. She was to busy worrying about what was going happen tonight with Helia. After talking to Roxy and Hunter she realized that she was still in love with Helia and wanted him back.

"Hey Flora, are you okay?" Roxy put her tray down and sat next to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Flora gave Roxy a smile. "I just hope Helia gets the message."

"I'm sure he will. How did things go with Hunter?"

"It went really good actually. He is such a great guy. You might want to keep an eye on him Roxy." Flora gave Roxy a coy smile making Roxy blush a little.

With the boys,

"Helia are you okay?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Helia gave Nabu a smile. "I just hope Flora gets the message."

"I'm sure she will."

"So do I. I tried all day to contact her but Roxy told me she was really busy with getting ready for tonight."

"Well even though you wouldn't able to find her, this song should send the message."

Soon the bar was completely packed and the announcer went to the stage. "It is finally time. It is the last night of the competition. And it is the last chance for all the bands to show us what they got. Audiences don't forget to put in your final votes. The winner will be announced at the end of the competition. And now… KING OF ACES!"

Hunter and his band went up on stage and the crowd went crazy wild.

Hunter came up to the mic and waved to the crowd. "Hey everyone. I think this song sums up this night."

_(Big Night by Big Time Rush)_

_Oh, it's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh_

_Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night_

_We gonna get dressed up_

_For the time of our lives_

_Let's get it started, started, started_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up, round, round, round_

_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_DJ take me away_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_It's been a long week_

_Been workin' overtime_

_I need a heartbeat_

_To get this party right_

_I'm on another level_

_Turn up the bass and treble_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up, round, round, round_

_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_DJ take me away_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started, started, started_

_Let's go_

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night_

The song eneded and the crowd cheered like never before. Flora walked up to Hunter and gave him a huge hug. "That was totally awesome Hunter. What a great song and it was a perfect way to start off the night."

Hunter laughed. "Thanks Flora. I can't wait to see your performance."

"Well we don't go on until after the Specialists and then we are doing our duet, right?"

"Yeah I already talked to Roxy's dad about it. We are all set to go after the bands have performed."

"Great."

"See you later." Hunter walked off into the crowd.

"There you are Flora. Come on the boys are about to go on." Stella dragged Flora back to their seats.

"And now…. THE SPECIALISTS!"

The crowd cheered, but something changed. Riven did not go to his usual spot in front of the mic, instead Helia did.

"Hey what is going on?" Layla asked.

Flora was thinking the same thing.

Helia started talking to the crowd to stop the murmurs. "Hey everyone. Riven won't be singing today…. I will." The crowd went wild.

_(Still in Love with You by Jonas Brothers)_

_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun_

_And when winter came she'd be my angel_

_We were so in love_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_Still in love with you_

_Still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby_

_Seeing you with him or being alone_

_On my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby_

_Not like I did_

_Oh, what's the point_

_You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

The song ended and all the boys walked off stage.

"Oh my god. Helia has such an amzing voice." Musa and all the girls were standing there star strucked,

Flora was absolutely speechless. Besides that song being amazing, Helia was the one to sing it. She could only hope that the song was meant for her.

"So what did you think of the song?" Roxy nudged Flora.

"Oh, I thought it was beautiful. Helia is so talented."

"Yeah, but what did you think of the words and the message?"

"I can only pray that the song was for me."

Roxy wanted to say something but Bloom pulled Flora away before she could get the chance. "Sorry Roxy we are up next."

"Since it is our final night, you need a stunning outfit Flora." Stella waved her hand and changed Flora's outfit.

Flora looked down and saw that Stella had put her in a short silver strapless dress. It had a pink ribbon tied around the waist and came into a bow in the back. The top half was covered in pink sequins and the pink sequins cascading down the dress and pink heels finished the outfit.

"Wow Stella, this is gorgous."

"I know." Stella blew on her nails like it was no big deal.

"And now for out favorite girls…. THE WINX!"

The girls ran on stage and went to their places.

Flora walked up to the mic. She took a deep breath and remembered what Roxy and Hunter told her. "This song is dedicated to you Helia. I hope you like it."

The music started and a spot light came on Flora.

_(Miracles Happen by Myra)_

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_I can't imagine living my life without you now_

_Not ever having you around_

_We found our way out_

_(on you I can depend)_

_Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come_

_There are million reasons_

_I'm looking up_

_I don't want this to end_

_Nothing_

_Nothing should ever bring you down_

_Knowing what goes around will come around_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When You believe_

_There is no question we found the missing pieces_

_Our picture is completed_

_It's fallen into place_

_(it's fallen into place)_

_This is our moment, you and I are looking up_

_Someone is watching over us_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you everyday_

_Nowhere_

_Nowhere on earth I'd rather be_

_No one can take this away from you and me_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When You believe_

_When you believe_

_The soul is a shining light_

_When you believe_

_The heart has the will to fight_

_You can do anything, don't be afraid_

_We're gonna find our way_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When You believe _

As the song ended the lights went back to normal. Flora looked out into the crowd and looked for Helia. When she couldn't find his face in the crowd, all the hope was gone. She had lost him forever.


	18. Results

Flora walked off stage with her head hanging low.

"Flora, what's the matter? You song was totally amazing. The crowd loved it." Tecna asked.

"I wrote that song hoping that Helia would hear it but I didn't see him in the crowd."

Layla gave Flora a sincere smile. "It's okay Flora. I am sure he heard it."

Then the girls turned around to listen to the announcer.

"What a great song by the Winx. Now I have a special treat for you guys. To celebrate the end of the competition, two of the singers from some of our most popular bands will be doing a duet together for us." The crowd cheered.

"I wonder who is doing the duet." Musa asked.

Flora hit her forehead. "Oh my god. I was so busy thinking about Helia that I totally forgot about the duet. I am supposed to sing with Hunter."

"Well if you are singing again, then I am doing another costume change."

"Stella, it's okay. I actually really like this dress."

"Fine, but let me at least change the color." Stella waved her hand and changed the dress to white with dark blue sequins.

Flora looked and the blue reminded her of Helia's eyes. "Why did you choose these colors Stella? I match Helia." Flora was worried. She saw that Helia was wearing a white button down shirt that had a blue tribal design on it to bring out the color of his eyes and dark blue jeans.

**(Check out the outfit, the link is on my homepage)**

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just saw what Hunter was wearing and you two need to match."

Then Flora remembered that Hunter was wearing a dark blue polo and black jeans. "Oh okay. I'm sorry."

Stella just shrugged. "Now go get them tiger." And Stella pushed Flora on stage.

When the crowd saw Flora they all cheered. Then the lights went out except for one spotlight on Flora. Flora couldn't see Hunter anywhere but the music started and she had to start.

_(Don't Go Breakin' My Heart by Jesse McCartney and Anne Hathaway)_

**Flora:**_Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin _

_don't go breakin my heart_

**Hunter: **_I couldn't if i tried_

Flora could still not see Hunter but he was singing.

**Flora: **_Oh honey if i get restless_

**Hunter: **_Baby you're not that kind_

_**Both**__: Ooh hoo _

_**Flora**__: Nobody knows it_

_**Hunter**__: And nobody knows it_

_right from the start_

_**Flora**__: I gave you my heart_

_**Hunter**__: Oh baby, _

_**Both: **__You know i gave you my heart_

The chorus started and the light finally showed on both of them. But Flora was completely shocked. It wasn't Hunter but Helia singing. Helia outstretched his hand to Flora and she gladly took it. He spun her around and they continued to sing.

_**Both:**__ so don't go breakin my heart_

_**Flora**__: I won't go breakin your heart_

_**Helia**__: Don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my_

_**Flora**__: Don't go breakin my heart_

_**Helia:**__ And nobody told us_

_**Flora**__: Cuz nobody showed us_

_**Helia:**__ Come on baby its up to us now_

_**Flora**__: Ooh, i think we can make it_

_**Both**__: Ooh hoo, and nobody knows it_

_**Flora:**__ Nobody knows it_

_**Helia:**__ Right from the start_

_**Flora**__: I gave you my heart_

_**Both**__: Oh baby, you know i gave you my heart_

_Don't go breakin my heart_

_I won't go breakin your heart_

_Don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my_

_Don't go breakin my heart_

_**Helia**__: Oh, you put the sparks through the flame_

_**Flora:**__ I got your heart in my sight_

_**Both:**__ Ooh hoo, nobody knows it_

_nobody knows it_

_**Flora**__: When i was down_

_**Helia**__: I was your clown_

_right from the start_

_**Flora**__: I gave you my heart_

_**Helia:**__ Oh baby,_

_**Both**__: I gave you my heart_

_**Helia: **__You hold the key to my heart_

_**Flora**__: Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin _

_i won't go breakin, breakin_

_**Both**__: So don't go breakin my heart i won't never_

_i won't go breakin your heart_

_don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my_

_don't go breakin my heart_

_don't go breakin my heart_

_i won't go breakin your heart_

_don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my_

_Don't go breakin my heart _

The two of them finished the song by Helia tipping Flora back and giving her a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild like never before.

Helia whispered for only Flora to hear. "I promise to never break your heart ever again. This I swear."

Flora's response was to give Helia yet another kiss.

When they pulled apart Helia started to explain everything to Flora. "I am so sorry Flora. I never wanted to break up with you. Saladin made me do it for a mission. And I just want to let you know that you mean the world to me. And all those songs have been about you…"

Flora put her finger to his lips. "Helia lets not talk about it. I'm just happy to have you back."

Helia had a huge grin on his face.

The announcer came onto the stage. "Wow, what a song and what a couple we have here. Don't you think?" The crowd cheered. "And now lets find out who is the winner." All the bands came onto the stage. The Winx gathered around with Flora. The announcer opened the envelope.

"And the winner is….."


	19. Finale

"KING OF ACES!"

The crowd all cheered as Hunter's band walked up to the front of the stage and gave a thank you speech.

Flora looked over at Musa. The music fairy looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry Musa. I tried my best." Flora was about to cry too. She knew how much this competition had meant to Musa.

"It's okay Flora. I know you tried your best. You really wrote some amazing songs. And I'm just happy that you and Helia worked things out."

Helia had his arm around Flora's waist and gave it a little squeeze at the mention of his name.

"Don't worry Musa, we will get them next time." Layla and the rest of the girls came to give her a hug.

"Thanks girls."

"This is stupid. You guys were ten times better then those dudes." Riven was fuming seeing his girlfriend so upset.

Musa smiled seeing how much Riven cared. "It's okay…really. Layla is right we will get them next time."

As everyone was talking Helia took Flora off to the corner.

"Listen Flora I really do want to explain what happened." Flora stayed silent and let him continue. "Saladin assigned us a mission, mainly for me. I had to date a suspected villain's daughter to get more information. That is why I had to break up with you. I was forced to. I wanted to tell you about the mission so badly but we were ordered to secrecy. I never wanted to end things between us. Watching you with Hunter broke my heart every time. Just know that I have always loved you and I always will."

Flora stayed quiet the whole time Helia was talking. Once he was done she finally spoke. "I'm not mad at you Helia. Sure I was at first but after I got over the anger I realized that even though you broke things up I still loved you. And my heart broke every time also when I saw you with that other girl. I wish you could have told me but I understand that you were ordered not too. I am just happy that it is all over and we can be together again."

"I've missed you my sweet flower." Helia gave Flora another kiss.

When they separated Flora looked and saw Hunter walking towards them.

"Hunter! Congratulations!" Flora ran up and gave him a giant hug. "Your dream is finally coming true."

Hunter laughed as he hugged Flora back. "Thanks Flora. I'm really excited about it. But don't think that since this competition is over that you can just stop writing songs. You have a real talent and I expect you to keep improving it."

"I will."

Then the two of them heard a slight cough behind them. They turned to see Helia standing there.

Flora blushed, how could she have forgotten Helia? "Um…Helia let me introduce you to Hunter." Flora was a little worried. She didn't know if Helia still thought that Hunter had feelings for her. She kept glancing between both of them to see their expressions.

"Oh we have already met." The was a pause, making Flora worry some more. "Congrats man, awesome job out there." Helia shook Hunter's hand and smiled. "And thank you for everything you did."

"You should really be thanking Roxy, this was all her idea."

Flora was now totally confused. "Wait, what are you two talking about? And how have you guys already met?"

"Well Roxy saw how much you two still had feelings for each other, so she talked to me and asked for my help to get you together again. Her plan was to have you guys sing a duet together. That way Flora you could see how much Helia wanted you back."

"Oh that is so sweet of you Hunter. Thank you so much." Flora gave him another hug.

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you happy. We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course. Absolutley."

Just then Roxy came up. Before she could say anything Flora ran up to her and gave her a giant hug. "Thank you so much Roxy! You are an amazing friend!"

Roxy just laughed. "I guess Hunter told you."

"Yes he did. And I can not believe that you did all this for me and Helia."

"Why wouldn't i? You guys are my friends. I saw what you guys just couldn't see right away. I was just happy to help. Oh and before I forget… the reason I came over here was because Jason is backstage and he wanted to talk to you and Helia."

"Really? I wonder what for?"

Roxy shrugged. "Not sure. Everyone else is already back there."

Flora grabbed Roxy's hand motioned Helia to follow.

Flora saw that everyone was backstage like Roxy had said. Jason was also there and he was talking to a man in a black business suit. They all turned and saw that Helia and Flora had arrived.

"Hello Flora, Helia. Let me introduce you to my boss, Mr. Kevin Idocus."

"Hello there. I am the head of Entourage Records."

"Nice to meet you." Flora and Helia shook his hand.

"Now I am sure you all are wondering why I asked to talk to you. Well I have heard some of you songs and I was very impressed. Although King of Aces won the competition and the contract, Entourage Records would like to make you an offer. Flora and Helia all your songs were truly amazing, would you like to come and work as songwriters for us?"

Everyone gasped. Flora wasn't sure what to say. She gave a worried glance at Musa. She knew this was really Musa's dream not her's. "That is a kind offer Mr. Idocus but I can't accept."

"Please call me Kevin. And are you sure? Because a band position might open and the Winx and Specialists could get a contract after all."

"Do it Flora!" Flora looked over and saw Musa.

"Are you sure Musa?"

"Of course I am sure. This could be a second chance for all of us."

"What do you think Helia?" Flora looked up at him. He had been silent this whole time.

"It would be nice to have the whole world hear my poetry."

"Okay then it is settled. We will do it." Everyone cheered. "But I have one condition."

"What is that Flora?"

"I want Musa to be a song writer as well. If you think I am good wait to you hear her."

Kevin was silent for a moment. "Alright that sounds good. But first I need to hear one of your songs Musa."

"Of course sir. Come here girls." All the girls huddled around Musa and started to whisper. "Can we sing it right now?"

"Of course that would be perfect. We could end the competition with all you singing." Jason answered.

"Then we have the perfect song. But Flora, I want you to sing the lead."

"Are you sure Musa? It is your song."

"Of course I'm sure. Kevin just needs to hear my lyrics. I don't need to be the one to sing it. You started this competition now you have to finish it."

Flora smiled. She really did have great friends.

"Wait a second." Everyone turned to Stella. "If we are going on stage again, we need new costumes." Stella waved her hand and changed all the girls outfits.

Stella put all of them in what looked like showgirl outfits. They all had black vest that had coat tails in the back. They had dark grey short shorts. Knee length black heel boots. And black top hats. Each girl had their ties and the ribbon around their hats in their signature colors.

Flora's outfit was a little different then the other girls. It was the same basic outfit but instead of black her entire wardrobe was pink.

**(You can check out their outfits on my homepage. There is a link up)**

"Since you are lead singer Flora. You needed an outfit that stood out."

"Stella you truly outdid yourself with this one. We all look amazing!"

"I know."

"Hey wait a second. Why am I dressed up? I'm not in the band." Roxy saw that she had a similar outfit like the other girls.

"Now after all you have done for me and Helia, do you really think that you are still not part of the group? You are now a Winx girl Roxy and part of the group and the band. Now come on." Flora grabbed Roxy's hand and they all ran on stage.

Flora ran to the mic and the girls took their positions behind her while the boys took spots at the intrusments. "This song was written by my friend Musa and I want to dedicate it to my boyfriend Helia."

_(Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera)_

_**Winx: **__Just do your thang honey!_

_**Flora: **__I could feel it from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart._

_Something about you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside!_

_Don't know what you did boy but_

_You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_

_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._

_Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

_**Winx: **__Just do your thang honey!_

_**Winx: **__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man its true - all right -_

_Ain't no other man but you._

_**Flora: **__Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!_

_Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_

_You're the light that I needed._

_You got what I want boy, and I want it!_

_So keep on givin' it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend._

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense._

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_**Winx: **__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true - all right -_

_Ain't no other man but you._

_**Boys: **__Break it down now!_

_**Winx: **Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!_

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_**Flora: **__You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_**Winx: **__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)_

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true - all right -_

_Ain't no other man but you._

_**Flora: **__And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

_**Winx: **__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true - all right –_

_**Flora: **__Ain't no other man but you. _

The crowd truly went crazier then ever before. Helia came over and gave Flroa a passionate kiss.

"Helia what is with all the kissing?"

"Well I have to make up for missed time."

Flora just smiled. She was so happy to have everything, as it should be. Finally falling for the guy of her dreams. And as she kissed Helia again, she already had an idea for her next song.

**So what did you think of the story. PLEASE tell me what you think. This was my first story with songs in it. I was thinking of doing a sequel but that is up to you guys really. You tell me if I should or shouldn't**


End file.
